Adoration
by Cellenia
Summary: Une collaboration avec mon amie Raphaelledu76      Il s'agit d'une suite à sa fic "Utopie", mais avec une fin plus heureuse, une nouvelle intrigue... et deux nouveaux persos
1. Chapter 1

**Adoration**

**Chapitre 1 : Étonnante découverte**

**par Cellenia**

_Elle avait faim... Froid... Soif... Cette vie de misère la tuait... Pourquoi, comment était-ce arrivé...? Si Ali pouvait changer le passé, elle le ferait sans hésitation... A partir du moment où ce monstre était entré dans sa vie, tout changea... Sa vie, déjà peu joyeuse, se transforma en un véritable cauchemar..._

_Elle ne pouvait oublier le jour où, alors qu'elle se faisait un brushing devant son miroir, toutes les lumières, sans raison, s'éteignirent, avant de se rallumer quelques secondes plus tard... pour dévoiler, à la place de son reflet, une autre femme... Belle à en mourir, mais qui cachait en fait un cœur aussi noir que la plus noire des nuits... De longs cheveux rouge sang... Des yeux ténébreux, irradiant de sournoiserie et de méchanceté... Une peau aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre... Des lèvres bleutées... Un corps de rêve... A cet instant, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir la perfection incarnée en face d'elle... Pourtant, un sourire de cette femme suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était le Mal incarné..._

_Au début, elle ne voulut pas y croire, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination, dû en partie à ses nombreuses dépressions... Mais plus le temps passait, plus Ali entendait cette voix de velours, aussi froide que de la glace, dans sa tête... Plus elle communiquait avec cette entité, qui se faisait appeler Ange Noir... Plus elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses pensées, ses paroles... ses gestes... Sa faiblesse continuelle en faisait une proie facile pour l'Ange Noir qui, sans difficultés, parvint à prendre totalement possession de son corps... et à s'en servir quand elle le souhaitait..._

_A cause de cela, par un jour d'hiver de l'année 1898, la jeune femme, traversant une période difficile, fut la proie d'une envie de sang du démon qui sommeillait en elle... Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas se laisser faire, l'Ange Noir eut raison de sa volonté, et prit, à nouveau, possession de son corps... Se rendit à la cuisine, où elle prit un tranchant couteau de cuisine... Et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre des parents... Malgré tous les hurlements que la possédée put faire en elle, elle ne put empêcher l'horreur qui s'ensuivit... _

_Le lendemain matin, les forces de l'ordre découvrirent avec dégoût les corps mutilés de Mr et Mme Naomi, baignant dans leur sang... aux quatre coins de la pièce... Leurs premiers doutes se portèrent évidemment sur leur fille unique, qui était considérée par beaucoup comme bizarre, limite... schizophrène... Malheureusement pour eux, Ali était introuvable, et n'avait laissé aucune trace..._

_Quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, sur les bords d'une petite rivière, __gisait la jeune femme, trempée, frigorifiée... pleurant toutes les larmes de son __corps... Dès qu'elle comprit l'atrocité qu'elle avait commise, elle voulut mettre fin à ses jours, et se laissa emporter par la rivière se trouvant non loin de son ancienne maison... Mais c'était sans compter sur l'Ange Noir... Enjouée par cette nuit, et voyant qu'Ali était un parfait jouet, elle ne la laissa pas mourir, utilisant les quelques pouvoirs qui n'étaient pas endormis en elle pour la maintenir en vie... non sans accentuer l'effet de noyade et de froid, adorant la faire souffrir physiquement... et mentalement..._

_Anéantie, elle tenta de nombreuses fois de se tuer... sans succès... Car l'Ange Noir était toujours là pour y mettre son grain de sel... Certes, elle ne la faisait pas mourir... mais elle ne se retenait pas pour lui rappeler sans cesse son meurtre, et le statut de monstre qu'elle possédait désormais... Oui... Elle était un monstre... Un assassin... Elle méritait de mourir, pour s'être laissée aussi facilement contrôler par cette folle... Mais jamais cela n'arriverait... Elle ne serait jamais en paix... Jamais..._

_Deux années passèrent... La vie d'Ali se dégrada de jour en jour... Véritable mendiante, elle se voyait obliger de voler pour se nourrir et se vêtir... Parfois même de blesser... et de tuer si les envies de sang de l'Ange Noir reprenaient... Elle était rejetée par tous, à cause de son physique désormais minable... Elle qui était, malgré qu'elle ne l'ait jamais cru, mignonne, était désormais un véritable déchet... Ses cheveux courts auburn sales empestaient... Ses yeux marrons entourés par des cernes la vieillissaient... Ses vêtements, non, ses haillons puaient... Personne ne l'aidait... Elle se sentait terriblement seule... Et ce n'était pas sa démone qui arrangeait les choses... Son jeu préféré était de détruire intérieurement son hôte, et elle y prenait un malin plaisir ! Qui plus est, l'utiliser pour apporter le chaos et la désolation était si facile : elle ne faisait plus aucune résistance, sachant ce qui lui en couterait si elle lui désobéissait... Souffrance mentale... Auto-mutilation... Et enfin mort... Car il serait aisé de trouver un autre hôte si elle venait à mourir ! Mais, pour l'instant, elle la gardait sous sa manche, on ne savait jamais, elle pouvait toujours lui être utile..._

_Ces deux années furent plus que difficiles pour la jeune femme... Sachant que les forces de l'ordre étaient à ses trousses, elle ne cessait de fuir et de se cacher, empruntant illégalement train à vapeur, bateau, etc... Elle ne savait combien de kilomètres elle dut parcourir après tout ce temps... Mais cela devait valoir la longueur Nord-Sud de la France ! Cela était de plus en plus difficile et épuisant, mais elle savait qu'abandonner la conduirait à sa perte... Alors, elle avançait, encore et encore... Et sa route la conduit un jour jusqu'en Angleterre._

_Dissimulée dans les cales d'un ferry, Ali quitta son pays natal, sachant qu'elle n'y était plus en sécurité ; et, qui sait, peut-être pourrait-elle y avoir une nouvelle vie ?_

« Ma pauvre petite idiote... ricana en elle l'Ange Noir durant le voyage. Tu le penses vraiment...?

Je... Je peux toujours espérer... que les forces de l'ordre françaises n'ont pas m-mis au courant les... forces de l'ordre anglaises... susurra-t-elle, tremblant de froid.

Tsss... Tu es tellement naïve, ça en est presque touchant... rit la démone avec méchanceté. Mais regarde-toi, petite idiote : tu es tellement repoussante que pas une seule personne n'acceptera de te venir en aide ! »

_Se mordant les lèvres, Ali sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait raison... Personne ne l'aiderait... Personne..._

« Ooooh, tu veux pleurer...? Cela te rend si pathétique et laide, tu ne devrais pas...

Laisse-moi... sanglota-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. Laisse-moi...

Oh non, ma petite idiote... Quoiqu'il arrive, tu m'entendras toujours, et je serai toujours auprès de toi... Toujoooooours... »

_Ravagée, la jeune femme recommença à pleurer pour la énième fois. N'y avait-il vraiment rien pour faire cesser tout ceci...?_

_Le voyage dans le ferry fut plus que difficile, et elle eut beaucoup de chances de ne pas se faire attraper par les douaniers. Empruntant clandestinement un train, elle fut emmenée elle ne savait où... Qu'importe, tant qu'elle était loin de la population... Elle ne fut pas déçue, car elle atterrit en pleine campagne, apparemment aux alentours de Londres._

« Franchement, tu ne pouvais pas aller dans la capitale ! Siffla l'Ange Noir. Là-bas, il y aurait eu tant de personnes à massacrer et à blesser ! Mais quelle idiote ! »

_Soupirant tristement, Ali marcha pendant plus d'une heure à travers les champs et les hautes herbes. Affamée et frigorifiée à cause du froid sec de l'hiver et de l'humidité habituelle de l'Angleterre, elle fut plus que ravie quand elle aperçut au loin une charmante maison blanche, typique de la région. Même si elle détestait en venir là, elle pourrait voler de la nourriture, quelques nouveaux vêtements... et surtout des médicaments... Car, à sa plus grande inquiétude, Ali se sentait de moins en moins bien, et avait de plus en plus des vertiges et des maux de tête... Cette vie de mendiante l'avait rendu encore plus fragile, et la torture mentale qu'elle subissait tous les jours ne faisaient qu'aggraver son cas... Elle espérait que cela ne serait pas trop grave..._

_S'enveloppant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de son ''manteau'', Ali alla se dissimuler derrière un arbre, ne voulant pas être repérée par les habitants de la maison. Grelottant, elle tenta de se réchauffer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, quand soudain :_

« Mamaaaaan, Martin m'a pris mon biscuit ! »

_Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Ali sursauta, et regarda autour d'elle avec crainte. Quelqu'un l'avait-il repéré ? Non,pourtant, il n'y avait personne... __Mais, alors, d'où cette voix sortait-elle...?_

« Allons Martin, sois sage, et rends le biscuit à ta sœur, je te prie. Fit doucement une autre voix.

-Pfff... Oui maman... répondit une voix de petit garçon. »

_Mais mince, en plus, ils étaient plusieurs ? Cela se verrait tout de suite s'il y avait un groupe aux alentours !_

« Petite idiote, regarde derrière l'arbre ! Dit méchamment la démone dans sa tête. »

_Clignant des yeux, Ali obéit, scruta derrière le tronc... et faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque. Au pied de l'arbre, une famille entière de... de... de SOURIS PARLANTES ! Habillés, coiffées, ET QUI PARLAIENT ! Non de non de non de non, mais c'était quoi ce bizz !_

« Mamaaaaaan, Martin m'a donné que la moitié de mon biscuit ! s'écria celle qui semblait la plus jeune de toutes, une petite souris toute mimi vêtue d'une jupe.

Martiiiiin...? sourit tendrement une splendide souris adulte, vêtue d'un sale « voile » rouge sur ses épaules.

Mais j'ai faim, moi ! Bouda le petit gar... la petite souris mâle, vêtu d'un T-Shirt. »

_Malgré son étonnement, Ali ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle... Un pique-nique familial... Comme elle en avait l'habitude de faire avec ses défunts parents..._

« Oui... Des parents que tu as pris plaisir à couper en morceaux, hehehe... rappela l'Ange Noir avec un plaisir malsain. »

_Tremblant de tristesse, elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tentant de contenir ses pleurs, préférant se concentrer sur ces souris si étonnantes._

« Martin, tu n'es vraiment pas gentil avec elle ! Fit la plus âgée des enfants, vêtue d'une robe et ayant des cheveux en queue de cheval, outrée.

Allons les enfants, allez jouer gentiment... »

_La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux devant ce qui devait être le... père (?) des enfants : un... rat (?) portant un splendide costume cravate rouge et noir et un haut de forme, plutôt bien bâti, et dégageant un elle ne savait quoi de... captivant... Pourtant, à sa vue, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner... Il dégageait une aura noire... Ressemblant légèrement à celle de l'Ange Noir... Qui était-il... vraiment...?_

_Souriant tendrement, lui et la souris adulte contemplèrent avec des yeux brillants les trois bambins, main dans la main. Bon, elle se doutait bien que cet individu n'était pas le père biologique de ces enfants... Une famille recomposée ?_

« Ils sont formidables, tu ne trouves pas, Padraic...? sourit tendrement la souris, se collant à lui.

Mmm... répondit ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, caressant tendrement le dos de sa belle.

Qu'y-a-t-il, mon chéri ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Oh rien... Je m'imaginais pour la centième fois notre mariage... Tu te rends compte, Brisby, d'ici une semaine, nous serons mariés !

J'ai tellement hâte, si tu savais... fit-elle amoureusement avant de l'embrasser. »

_Si elle ne devait pas se faire silencieuse, Ali aurait poussé un « Awwww » attendri. Certes, ils formaient un duo surprenant, mais ils étaient tellement mignons !_

_Cependant, l'Ange Noir ne partageait pas du tout cet avis. L'amour... Un sentiment qu'elle avait toujours refoulé, et qui la répugnait au plus haut point... un sentiment qui ne devrait même pas exister... Un sentiment à détruire petit à petit, d'une manière bien sadique... O combien elle aimait ravager tous ces petits couples minables, d'une manière ou d'une autre..._

_A cet instant-là, une nouvelle idée diabolique se dessina dans son esprit. Une idée qui, non seulement détruirait ce couple à faire vomir, mais, en plus, détruirait le peu d'âme qui restait à son hôte. Si elle le pouvait, elle sourirait méchamment, ravie de ce plan machiavélique... Cela se ferait... en une semaine... Jour où arriverait l'apothéose !_

_Ricanant, elle s'écria d'une voix sensuelle :_

« Petite idiote...?

Mmmm...? répondit Ali d'une voix rêveuse.

Tu vois ces deux tourtereaux...?

Comment ne pas les voir...? soupira-t-elle d'extase. Ils irradient d'amour...

Brise leur amour.

Leur idylle est si... ! QUOI ?

Tu m'as bien entendu, _Ali_... Je t'ordonne de détruire ce couple, en séduisant ce rat ! »

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La Métamorphose **

_Ecrit par Raphaelledu76_

Ali était effrayée d'apprendre qu'elle devait détruire le merveilleux couple. Mais faisant comme si elle n'avait pas compris, elle dit à l'Ange Noir en elle :

_-Mais je ne peux pas ! Ils sont tellement mignons !_

_-Petite idiote !_ Rappliqua l'Ange Noir._ Les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles ! Il faudra que tu agisses avec ruse et circonspection ! Tu séduiras ce rat, en t'assurant de blesser un maximum la souris qui est avec lui ! _

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça !_

_-Je te l'ordonne !_

La colère de l'Ange Noir fit perdre l'équilibre de l'Humaine, qui fit un pas de côté, se cognant la tête contre l'arbre. Les rongeurs l'a virent et furent effrayés.

_-Vite ! Brisby, les enfants ! Fuyons !_ Cria le rat en prenant les bras de « sa femme » et de la plus jeune des souris.

Les petites bêtes coururent à toutes vitesse se réfugier dans les buissons, laissant tout le contenu du pique-nique seul. Ali se massa la tête.

_-Aïe..._

_-Eh bien voilà ! Bravo, petite idiote ! Tu les as fait fuir !_

_-Ce... ce n'est pas ma faute !_

_-Bien sûr que si !Maintenant, cours les retrouver ! **SATANIS DIABOLICA MOUSICA !**_

Tout à coup, sans s'en rendre compte, Ali se retrouva dans le corps d'une souris, avec les mêmes vêtements sales, mais à sa taille miniature. Elle regarda ses mains sales, ses poils bruns étaient poussiéreux. Elle cria de terreur en se prenant ses oreilles rondes, alors que l'Ange Noir l'a rabaissait encore plus.

_-Ferme-là ! Tu fais pitié ma pauvre ! Ha ha ha !_

Ali, devenue souris, pleurait beaucoup. Elle essuyait ses larmes avec ses pattes.

_-Oh, mais tu n'as pas vu ta jolie queue ! Mouahahaha !_

Ali regarda avec horreur sa queue, toute longue, fine et nue, c'était un nouveau cauchemar qui commençait pour elle. Soudain, les buissons bougèrent, le rat en sortit en premier, suivit par sa femme et les enfants. Le rat scruta les horizons, parlant à sa compagne.

_-Je t'assure, Brisby. Quelqu'un est en train de pleurer quelque part par-là..._

_-Pàdraic, ce n'est pas très prudent d'aller y jeter un oeil..._

Le rat s'approcha doucement des feuilles. L'Ange Noir prépara Ali.

_-Oh, il vient vers toi, quelle chance ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de te déplacer ! Hé hé ! D'abord, manipule-le ! Allez ! Vas-y !_

Ali se redressa, et s'épousseta un peu son haillon. Elle essayait de sécher ses larmes avec un bout de son vêtement sale, jusqu'à ce que le rat l'interpelle.

_-Oh ! Une souris !_

Brisby et les enfants rejoignirent le rat, et fut surpris de voir Ali dans un piteux état. La mère, gentille naturellement, vient l'aider.

_-Que vous est-il arrivé, ma chère ?_

Gênée et apeurée, Ali recula. L'Ange Noir l'a disputa.

_-Mais vas-y, petite idiote ! Parle !_

Ali était terrifiée de voir ces rongeurs qui savaient parler. Elle essaya d'articuler.

_-Je... je me suis perdue..._

Brisby l'a prit par les épaules, et l'emmena avec elle, tout en lui parlant.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas... nous allons vous aider._

Au moment où Brisby et Ali passèrent devant Ratigan, la souris sale regarda l'étrange rat, qui fumait une cigarette. Brisby montra alors son mécontentement.

_-Pàdraic, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu fumes... Ca abîme la santé !_

_-Promis, c'est la dernière !_ Fit le rat en jetant sa cigarette sur l'herbe et en l'éteignant avec son pied.

Les enfants regardaient leur mère, qui tenait Ali par les épaules. Le petit garçonnet qui s'appelait Martin fit :

_-Oh ! Elle sent pas bon !_

Le rat lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

_-Ce n'est pas bien de critiquer des personnes que l'on ne connaît pas, Martin. Que cette tape te serve de leçon !_

_-Oui, Papa..._ bouda le garçon en touchant ses cheveux.

Le rat s'abaissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_-Soit plus discret la prochaine fois..._

Le rat lui fit un clin d'oeil, et la petite souris rigola. Ils marchèrent tous vers une petite maison en bois, calée dans un tronc d'arbre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Entraide**

**par Cellenia**

_La première chose qu'Ali remarqua dans cette maison, ce fut... son originalité. Elle qui avait eu l'habitude d'une grande maison avec plusieurs pièces par le passé, elle fut assez décontenancée par la petitesse et la simplicité de la maison : les tables étaient des boutons de chemise, les lits des boites d'allumettes, etc... Sa surprise ne fut pas discrète, car tout le monde le remarqua._

« Qu'y-a-t-il, mon enfant...? sourit tendrement la dénommée Brisby. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

O-Oh non, p-pas du tout ! Tenta de s'expliquer Ali en rougissant. C-C'est juste que j-je n'ai plus l-habitude d-de... de vivre... d-dans...

Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez tout aussi bien dégager... grogna le rat Padraic.

PADRAIC ! s'outra Brisby.

Espèce d'incapable, on ne peut pas faire pire ! Hurla dans sa tête l'Ange Noir. Tu es UNE SOURIS, et les souris, ça vit dans des maisons comme ça, mets-toi ça dans la cervelle ! Enfin, suis-je bête, une cervelle, mais tu n'en as pas ! »

_Recommençant à trembler, Ali joignit ses pattes, et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement, au plus grand désarroi de ses compagnons. _

« M-Mon enfant, a-allons, ce n'est pas grave, e-enfin ! »

_Brisby posa gentiment la jeune souris sur un tabouret, lui caressant doucement le dos._

« Là... Là... C'est fini, ce n'est rien, séchez vos larmes, vous êtes tellement plus jolie sans. »

_Écarquillant les yeux, Ali scruta la souris avec des yeux brillants. Celle-ci affichait un grand sourire, et continuait à caresser doucement ses cheveux pour la réconforter, ne semblant pas se soucier de la saleté. Elle respirait... la bonté... Quand elle y pensait, elle ressemblait énormément... à sa mère... Le cœur déchiré, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, tremblant de plus en plus._

_Les lèvres pincés, la mère contempla son fiancé avec hésitation. Celui-ci, indifférent, observait la scène silencieusement. Quoi penser de tout ça ? Il ne savait pas trop... Il hésitait entre pathétique et mélodrame..._

« Padraic, cette jeune personne semble avoir traversé des épreuves douloureuses... Ne crois-tu pas que nous...

… pourrions l'héberger...? finit Ratigan en sifflant entre ses dents. Chérie, tu ne devrais pas faire confiance au premier venu, on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait...

Je ne juge pas sur l'apparence, mon amour, et tu le sais... renchérit-elle tendrement. »

_Oh oui, ça, pour sûr, il le savait... L'Ange Noir, toujours cachée au fond d'Ali, nota cette information pour elle. Ce rat semblait en cacher beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait... Intéressant..._

_Soupirant, Ratigan s'inclina, prit la main de sa douce et la baisa amoureusement, disant :_

« Ta bonté te perdra, ma douce... Mais cela te rend encore plus radieuse que tu ne l'es déjà... »

_Rougissant et souriant, elle ne rajouta rien, reportant son attention sur la malheureuse._

« Teresa, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, faire couler un bain à notre invitée ? Cynthia chérie, accompagne-moi pour lui choisir quelques vêtements... plus propres. Martin, toi, va lui préparer s'il te plait la chambre d'ami.

Mais mamaaaaan ...! gémit-il. »

_Les yeux qu'elle lui lança eurent raison de sa mauvaise volonté, et il monta à l'étage en trainant le pied, suivant de près par ses deux sœurs._

« Padraic, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de notre invitée, le temps que j'aide les enfants, d'accord ?

Mmmm... soupira-t-il en haussant des épaules. »

_Lui envoyant un petit baiser de la main, Brisby les laissa... seuls, à la plus grande joie de l'Ange Noir._

« Vas-y, fais le premier pas ! Ordonna-t-elle, exaltante. Séduis-le ! »

_Cette idée la faisait vomir... Ce couple parfait... Elle devait le briser... Jusqu'où la monstruosité de l'Ange Noir pouvait aller...? Ali le contempla avec une certaine crainte, tremblant toujours. Lui aussi la regardait, avec un mélange de dégoût et d'intérêt. Cela lui fit monter le feu aux joues, et elle détourna à nouveau le regard._

« Je... Je vous dégoûte... N-N'est-ce pas...? demanda-t-elle avec peur.

Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà vu pire que vous, et vous n'auriez pas souhaité me voir dans certaines... situations... répondit-il calmement, avec un ton un peu nostalgique. »

_Surprise, elle le scruta en clignant des yeux. Lui ? Un rat si superbement habillé ? Bon, d'accord, c'était plus que surprenant, mais cela paraissait, maintenant qu'elle le pensait... étonnant !_

« Raaah, espèce de boulet, rentre-lui dedans, tourne pas autour du pot ! Rajouta la démone en sifflant.

A-Ah oui...? C-Comment ça...? osa-t-elle.

Je vous en pose des questions...? grogna-t-il, peu désireux de se souvenir du passé.

N-Non, p-pardonnez-moi, j-je ne souhaitais pas vous... Oh, bon sang, je foire tout... fit-elle d'une manière las. »

_Elle regarda ailleurs, replongeant dans sa dépression habituelle. Haussant un sourcil, Ratigan l'observa avec plus d'attention : elle était... différente... Il le sentait (Et il ne parlait pas de son odeur infecte...), mais elle dégageait quelque chose... d'inhabituel. D'assez... particulier... Pas forcément désagréable, mais plus étrange..._

« Et vous venez d'où pour être ainsi... accoutrée...? s'interrogea-t-il en croisant les bras.

Eh bien... Euh... gaspa-t-elle, se sentant coincée. En fait... Je...

Mademoiselle ? Le bain est prêt, vous pouvez monter ! Fit la voix « lointaine » de Brisby. »

_Sauvée par le gong ! S'inclinant pour lui demander de l'excuser, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour._

« Je suis Padraic Ratigan, et vous ? »

_Clignant des yeux, elle se retourna, observant le rat qui souriait d'une manière on ne peut plus gentleman. Rougissant, elle bégaya :_

« J-J-Je suis A-A-Ali N-N-Naomi... V-V-Veuillez m'excuser ! »

_Entièrement rouge, elle courut jusqu'à l'étage, sous les ricanements du rat. Outrée, l'Ange Noir cria dans sa tête :_

« Tu vaux encore moins que d'habitude ! Bon sang, je t'ai dit que tu devais le séduire, pas faire en sorte d'être plus ridicule que tu ne devais l'être déjà !

Je... Mais il... Et je...

Raaaah, à quoi bon discuter avec toi ! A part bégayer et pleurer, tu ne sais rien faire ! Bon, pour une fois, je vais être « gentille » : utilise toutes les méthodes que tu veux ! Je veux juste qu'il soit tombé dans tes bras avant leur stupide mariage, au museau de l'autre rongeur, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! »

_Le cœur encore plus serré, Ali essuya sa dernière larme. Elle se dégoûtait... Devoir obéir à un tel ordre... Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une... qu'une... qu'une prostituée... Elle était immonde, et cela lui faisait mal que de devoir briser cette si jolie vie de famille... Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se regarder dans une glace..._

_Soudain, le jeune Martin déboula de l'escalier, et vint percuter violemment ses jambes. Juste avant qu'il ne tombe, Ali le rattrapa de justesse par la taille._

« Ohla, doucement bonhomme ! Fit-elle doucement en le remettant sur pattes, souriant. »

_Les yeux écarquillés, et le museau renfrogné, il la contourna, et courut loin d'elle._

« Brave petit... Il sait comment réagir avec les déchets... ricana la démone. »

_Tremblant, elle rejoignit la jeune Brisby, qui l'attendait dans la drôle de salle de bains, composée d'une pierre cisaillée en son centre qui servait de baignoire, que l'on remplissait d'eau grâce à des gouttes de pluie._

« Vous sentez-vous un peu mieux...? sourit-elle tendrement, lui caressant gentiment le dos.

Oh... Mmm... Oui... Oui, merci beaucoup, Mme... Brisby... approuva-t-elle sans réelle conviction.

Allons, appelez-moi tout simplement Brisby, mademoiselle... Ali ? La stoppa-t-elle en lui ôtant son manteau sale.

O-Oui, c-c'est exact... Je... Je tenais à... à vous remercier pour votre a-accueil... et votre gentillesse... P-Personne n'a été aussi gentil a-avec moi... depuis longtemps...

On les comprend, vu la mocheté que tu es... ricana l'Ange Noir.

Nous n'allions pas vous laisser là dans cet état, voyons ! Rit doucement la souris. Mais pourquoi dites-vous cela, mon enfant ? Enfin, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret...? »

_Ali savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire la vérité... Il lui fallait inviter une histoire, et vite... Soupirant, elle conta :_

« Mes... Mes parents... ont été tué par... un chat... il y a de cela deux ans... J'ai été obligé de fuir... De vivre dans la rue... Rejetée... Humiliée... Détestée... Obligée de vivre dans cet état si... si écœurante...

Oh... J-Je suis vraiment désolée... Je ne peux que vous comprendre... Mon premier mari... a également été tué par un chat... fit tristement Brisby. »

_Intéressant, se dit la démone... Voilà quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait également résoudre plus tard..._

_Recommençant à être déchirée, Ali versa à nouveau des larmes, sous les yeux attristés de la souris. Oui, elle en était sûre, sa vie n'avait pas du être tout rose... Sans se préoccuper de la saleté qui l'entourait, elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras, telle une mère, provoquant la surprise de la jeune femme._

« B-Brisby...? bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

Je sens que vous avez traversé des périodes difficiles... Nous ne sommes pas riches, mais nous avons beaucoup d'amour à donner. Vous pouvez rester en notre compagnie pendant tout le temps que vous le souhaiterez ; je serai ravie que de pouvoir vous aider, car vous me paraissez être une jolie jeune femme au grand cœur. »

_Par pitié, qu'elle cesse de voir en elle un ange, alors qu'elle allait devoir la briser... Essayant d'arrêter ses pleurs, elle la serra contre elle, retrouvant pendant un court instant une chaleur maternelle. Sous le « regard » dégoûté de l'Ange Noir... Allons bon, qu'elle continue comme ça, et elle finirait par s'y attacher ! Oooh, mais ce ne serait pas plus mal, en fait... La douleur n'en serait que plus grande pour les deux côtés !_

_Reculant d'un pas et séchant ses dernières larmes, Brisby sourit :_

« Prenez un bain mon enfant, cela vous fera le plus grand bien, et enfilez cette robe. Teresa et Cynthia se feront une joie de vous coiffer, pendant que j'irai préparer le diner.

Oh Brisby... trembla Ali en souriant comme jamais. Merci... »

_Inclinant la tête en guise de réponse, la souris la laissa tranquillement se __déshabiller, et plonger dans l'eau (Froide, certes, mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était de l'eau propre !), tout sourire. Cela faisait un bien fou ! Mais la tristesse revint vite en elle... Une souris aussi gentille, cela n'existait que dans les contes de fée... Et elle formait un si joli couple avec ce... Ratigan... Le cœur serré, elle ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. C'était contraire à ses opinions...!_

« Mais on s'en fout de ce que tu penses, hehehe... ricana l'Ange Noir. Moi, je veux des résultats, et des larmes !

Tu es immonde... grogna Ali en tremblant.

Hehehe, je sais... Mais avoue que ce rat est plutôt bien foutu, ce ne sera pas pour te déplaire, hehehe...

T-Tais-toi ! Fit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles, rouge et frémissant encore plus. Moi, j-je vois surtout un rat qui forme un merveilleux c-couple avec une souris, q-que je vais devoir b-briser !

Parfaitement, pour mon plus grand plaisir... J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de cette Brisby... quand elle vous découvrira ensemble dans le même lit, muahahahahah ! »

_Plongeant sa tête sous l'eau, elle hurla, contenant son cri de désespoir. Elle la détestait... Elle se détestait... Pourquoi tout devait se terminer ainsi...?_

_Pendant ce temps, la mère souris rejoignit son fiancé et son fils dans la cuisine, tout sourire, sans se douter de rien._

« Cette jeune souris m'a l'air très correcte, tu ne trouves pas Padraic ? Fit-elle.

Mmm... Je sais pas trop... souffla-t-il en la contemplant avec sérieux. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui ne me plait pas... Je crains le pire... Nous n'aurions jamais du l'accueillir chez nous.

Oh, chéri, tu exagères ! Rit-elle en allant lui prendre les mains. Moi, je suis certaine que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. J'ignore pourquoi... Mais je le sens ! Et qu'importe ce qu'elle peut être... Après tout, je suis bien tombée amoureuse d'un ancien criminel... finit-elle plus doucement, afin que Martin ne l'entende pas. »

_Le cœur serré, Ratigan détourna le regard, repensant à ce qui avait failli les séparer... Quand Basil avait tout avoué sur ses origines... Son emprisonnement... Le fait que Brisby voulait mettre fin à leur relation... Rien que d'y repenser, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait cru devenir encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà..._

_Brisby remarqua la peine dans son regard, et caressa amoureusement sa joue pour tenter de le calmer._

« Je sais à quoi tu penses... susurra-t-elle. Et je te demande d'oublier... C'est le passé...

Mais... A cause de ce passé... j'ai bien failli te perdre... gémit-il en tremblant légèrement.

Mais à ta libération, tes changements pour me reconquérir ont été plus que remarquable... Tu es devenu chef d'entreprise, acceptant d'abandonner ta vie de criminel... Tu m'as laissé le temps, sans me forcer à revenir dans tes bras... Et tu étais même prêt, malgré la douleur, à me laisser vivre sans toi pour que je sois heureuse... Tu étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour moi, parce que...

Parce que je t'aime... sourit-il en caressant tendrement son cou.

Exactement... acquiesça Brisby en se rapprochant. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi, et que... je t'aimais toujours... Même Basil a avoué que tes changements étaient remarquables.

Pour toi, je suis capable de tout...

Je le sais, et moi aussi... Et d'ici une semaine, nous serons ensemble pour toujours... »

_S'enlaçant tendrement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tandis qu'ils fermaient les yeux pour profiter encore plus de ce vrai baiser d'amour. Un idylle qu'ils espéraient tous les deux sans encombre... Sans plus jamais d'obstacles..._

_Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent ce doux échange, ils se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants, avant de préparer le diner en compagnie de leur fils, papotant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque tout fut enfin prêt..._

« Maman, papa ! Fit la voix de Cynthia. On a fini, Miss Ali ressemble à une vraie princesse, regardez ! »

_Ravies, les deux petites souris descendirent à toute berzingue les escaliers, se jetant dans les bras de leurs parents. Ceux-ci, intrigués, contemplèrent l'invitée... et eurent le souffle coupé. Le changement était... radical ! N'étant plus sale, son pelage prenait une jolie couleur auburn, la même que ses cheveux mi-longs que les filles avaient attaché en queue de cheval ; ses yeux, malgré qu'ils soient encore cernés, dégageaient un joli éclat marron. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'une longue jupe serrée verte, d'un petit corset orange et du même type de voile que Brisby, mais vert. _

_Cette dernière était enchantée de cette vision : elle le savait, la saleté qui l'avait entouré cachait un joli petit brin de souris. Martin, lui, était sous le choc : ça, pour avoir changé, elle avait changé ! Il en revenait à regretter ses paroles méchantes ! Quand à Ratigan, malgré qu'il joue l'indifférent, il ne comprit pas pourquoi un grand « BOUM » se fit dans sa poitrine. Oui, d'accord, il l'avouait, elle était mignonne... Mais personne ne valait SA Brisby ! Non, PERSONNE, et surtout pas cette souris qui semblait sortir des égouts !_

_Ali, mortellement gênée, n'osait regarder personne. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi féminine... Cela lui faisait tout drôle..._

« Tsss ! Ricana l'Ange Noir. Tu peux être habillée de ce que tu veux, rien ne changera, tu resteras toujours un dé...

Magnifique... fit Brisby en s'approchant et en lui encadrant le visage de ses mains. Tu es juste magnifique...

QUOI ? s'étouffa la démone. Ah non non non, elle n'est pas magnifique, elle est horrible, vous m'entendez, HO-RRI-BLE ! »

_Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention aux railleries de l'Ange Noir, à sa plus grande rage. Les paroles de Brisby valaient dix fois plus les sarcasmes de l'être maléfique... Les yeux brillants, elle ne put que dire :_

« M-M-Merci...

Raaaah, que c'est immonde ! Grogna son alter-ego. Et puis zut, profite de cette beauté pour séduire le rat, pendant que tu y es ! »

_L'estomac serré, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ratigan, qui paraissait... éviter son regard...?_

« Ooooh, mais que vois-je...? pouffa-t-elle. Il n'ose plus te contempler ? Mmmm... Tu dois lui faire de l'effet, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions !

N-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... répondit Ali en essayant de ne pas rougir. I-Il n'arrive pas à me s-supporter, c'est tout...

Oui, bien sûr, et moi, je suis le petit Jésus... ironisa sa compagne. »

_Gémissant de l'intérieur, elle approuva silencieusement. Elle se sentait mal que de briser la confiance que lui donnait la souris... mais elle n'avait pas le choix... L'Ange Noir l'avait bien averti... Qu'elle désobéisse, et il lui en couterait..._

_Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, quand elle sentit quelque chose s'agripper à ses pattes. Clignant des yeux, elle baissa le regard, et fut étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Cynthia._

« Dites, Miss Ali, vous restez avec nous ? supplia-t-elle avec un regard doux.

Hein ? rougit-elle violemment. Euuuuh...

Allons ma chérie, tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à rester vivre dans la maison indéfiniment... fit Ratigan en haussant un sourcil.

Oooh... renifla la petite souris en se détachant d'elle. Mais, en tout cas, moi, je vous trouve très jolie ! »

_Riant d'une manière adorable, elle alla se cacher derrière les pattes de son père, sous le regard attendri d'Ali. Une famille tout bonnement adorable... Qu'elle allait devoir briser... Honte sur elle..._

« Bieeeeen... Qu'ils te fassent confiance... La douleur n'en sera que plus forte...

Allons, viens t'asseoir parmi nous, le diner est prêt, sourit tendrement Brisby en lui tirant un tabouret. »

_Devenant encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle vint s'asseoir entre Teresa et Cynthia qui, enchantées, lui prirent chacune un bras en riant gentiment. Faisant un petit 'Awww' attendri, leur mère s'écria :_

« Je crois qu'elles t'ont adopté, Ali.

Je... Je le crois aussi... fit avec émotion la jeune femme, leur caressant doucement les épaules. »

_Elle regarda alors Ratigan qui, malgré qu'il reste silencieux, semblait aussi attendri que sa fiancée, contemplant ses deux enfants adoptives avec tendresse. Son regard croisa alors le sien et, à son plus grand étonnement, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice ; souriant avec charme, elle hocha la tête pour le remercier, à la plus grande extase de l'Ange Noir en elle._

« Euh... E-En tout cas, vous... vous... vous sentez très... bon... mademoiselle... osa avec beaucoup d'embarras Martin, sous les éclats de rire de la petite compagnie. »

_C'est ainsi que passèrent ces quelques jours en compagnie de la si sympathique famille. Malgré qu'elle n'oubliait pas son horrible mission, Ali tentait au maximum de ne pas entendre les méchancetés de son alter-ego, profitant de chaque seconde passée avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Depuis qu'elle avait tué ses parents, elle n'avait plus connu un seul instant de bonheur. Et ce n'était qu'après être devenue une souris qu'elle regoutait à la joie... Pour une fois, elle remerciait l'Ange Noir : grâce au sort qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle était heureuse. Cela remplissait la démone d'une colère noire. Qu'elle n'oublie pas sa mission, oh non..._

_Elle était surtout proche de Brisby, avec qui elle entretenait une relation... qui ressemblait de plus en plus à mère-fille... Elles se partageaient énormément de choses (Malgré qu'à sa plus grande tristesse, elle était obligée de lui cacher la vérité...), rigolaient ensemble, s'aidaient l'une et l'autre, etc... En sa compagnie, toutes ses peines s'envolaient. Même l'Ange Noir ne lui faisait plus rien une fois qu'elle était avec Brisby. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle adorait cette souris, malgré qu'elles n'appartenaient pas au même monde... Savoir qu'elle devrait la blesser lui faisait de plus en plus mal..._

_A sa plus grande joie, les quatre enfants (Elle fit la connaissance de Timothee, dont elle s'occupa grandement pour lui faire oublier un peu sa maladie) la considèrent de plus en plus comme une grande sœur, jouant et discutant au maximum avec elle quand elle avait du temps libre. Même le jeune Martin paraissait de plus en plus l'apprécier (Seulement...? Car vu ses yeux brillants quand il la regardait, on se demandait...) ! Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de petit frère ou de petite sœur, elle était ravie ! Et celui qui la faisant le plus craquer était Riley, le nouveau-né : un petit bout de chou qu'on ne demandait qu'à croquer !_

_Mais ce fut surtout avec Ratigan que les relations s'améliorèrent encore plus. Intrigué par cette souris, il l'invitait souvent à venir se promener en sa compagnie, et lui posait sans cesse des questions, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Gênée, elle invitait au fur et à mesure une histoire, évitant au maximum de faire des boulettes (Elle savait que l'Ange Noir surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes...). Et, à sa plus grande surprise, lui aussi se __dévoilait, et ce qu'elle découvrit la choqua : lui, un ancien criminel ? A son plus grand malaise, elle savait que l'Ange Noir écoutait avec attention tous ses propos, sachant que cet ancien puits de maléfice pourrait lui être utile un jour... Il lui avoua dès lors que, comme les membres de sa famille, il faisait de plus en plus confiance à la souris, et regrettait ses méchantes opinions à son sujet. Le cœur battant, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Et plus le temps passait, plus une solide amitié liait les deux individus. Joyeuse, et ne se doutant absolument de rien, Brisby observait tout cela, ravie que son fiancée, et celle qu'elle considérait de plus en plus comme une fille, s'entendent si bien._

_Cela enrageait l'Ange Noir qui voulut, deux jours avant le mariage, remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais la suite la calma vite... En effet, ce jour-là était prévu une répétition pour le mariage, organisée par des proches de la famille. La démone se dit qu'Ali pourrait gâcher un peu l'ambiance, mais ce qui arriva plus tard la ravit..._

_Tout passa : répétition pour les places des invités, répétition de la cérémonie, répétition de la sortie des mariés, répétition du repas, etc... Ali observait tout cela de son côté, souriant... tristement. L'apothéose du plan de l'Ange Noir était prévu pour le jour du mariage... Tout était si parfaitement organisé, et le couple était si resplendissant... Pourquoi devait-elle tout gâcher...?_

« Parce que je déteste le sentiment d'amour, voilà pourquoi ! Répondit méchamment la beauté fatale. Et parce que j'adore voir les gens souffrir... Toi la première ! Alors, on est de plus en plus proche de la famille... et du rat...? Très belle manipulation, si je le pouvais, j'applaudirais !

Tout ce que je fais avec eux est purement sincère... grogna intérieurement Ali.

Beurk... Et si je le pouvais, je vomirais sur place ! Mais, remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal que vos relations soient vrais : la souffrance n'en sera que plus grande, muahahahah ! »

_Les lèvres pincées, elle replongea dans sa dépression habituelle, le regarda baissé. Mais une voix vint la sortir de ses sombres pensées :_

« Allons, tu ne vas pas retomber dans ta mélancolie, rassure-moi ? »

_Sursautant légèrement, elle contempla Ratigan qui, ricanant, l'observait, bras croisés. Il se posa à ses côtés._

« Quelque chose ne va pas...? Souhaites-tu en parler...?

N-Non, j-je te remercie, c-ce n'est rien... soupira-t-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Juste... quelques souvenirs...

Je vois... Mais tu sais, Brisby s'inquiète pour toi, et s'il n'y avait pas l'autre musaraigne qui n'arrête pas de l'emmerder toutes les deux minutes, crois-moi qu'elle viendrait s'enquérir de ton état. »

_Souriant tendrement, elle fixa la splendide souris avec des yeux brillants. Elle avait tellement hâte de la voir en robe de mariée..._

« Brisby est une souris formidable... Mais elle ne devrait pas trop s'en faire pour moi... Toi non plus, d'ailleurs... C'est votre journée, passez-la ensemble, ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

_Silencieux, il la contempla avec ses pupilles à moitié fermés. Il avait mal pour elle... Il n'était pas dupe, elle leur cachait encore beaucoup de choses, et il savait que ces choses étaient encore plus horribles qu'il n'y paraissait... Quand elle se sentirait prête, elle pourrait tout lui dire... il serait là..._

_Soudain, une musique assez entrainante commença. C'était l'heure de la répétition pour la danse ! Il aperçut alors sa dulcinée qui, sans qu'il comprenne bien au début, pointait d'abord lui, puis Ali, puis la piste. Quoi ? Il devait l'inviter à danser ! Il n'oserait jamais, il devait d'abord s'occuper de sa future femme ! Mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle y tenait. Oui, Ali comptait vraiment pour Brisby, cela se voyait... Bon, autant lui changer les idées !_

_Soupirant, il se releva, et, s'inclinant comme un parfait gentleman, ricana :_

« Je vous laisse si je veux, ma chère ! M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Q-QUOI ? explosa-t-elle presque en rougissant comme jamais. »

_Mais, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui prit ses pattes, et la tira, non sans quelques difficultés, sur la piste. Bégayant des mots incompréhensibles, elle tentait de se tirer de là, mais..._

« C'est ta chance, petite idiote, rentre-lui dedans ! »

_L'Ange Noir exaltait : une danse ! Rien ne valait une danse pour rapprocher deux êtres ! Soupirant, Ali se laissa faire, et frémit comme jamais quand Ratigan la colla à elle, l'enlaçant par la taille et lui prenant la main, souriant sournoisement._

« Prête ?

Euuuh... »

_La jeune femme supplia du regard Brisby, mais celle-ci, lui montrant son pouce, porta son attention sur autre chose, souriant. Bon sang, il y avait d'autres manières pour lui remonter le moral !_

_Ainsi commença une valse entre le rat et la souris. Bon, d'accord, une valse n'était pas très en accord avec la musique entrainante, mais qu'importe ! Faisant particulièrement attention à où elle marchait, Ali suivit son partenaire, souriant avec gêne._

« E-Excuse-moi, j-je ne suis pas t-très douée...

Au contraire, ma chère, au contraire, sourit-il avec sincérité. »

_Riant doucement, elle commença à apprécier la danse, et à ne faire qu'un avec son partenaire. En fait, c'était très agréable, elle y prenait un certain plaisir ! Qui plus est, Ratigan était un danseur hors paire, et qu'est-ce qu'il était gentleman !_

_Mais plus la musique avançait... plus le charme opérait, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'Ange Noir... Petit à petit, les gens autour commençaient à disparaître de leurs esprits... Il n'y avait plus qu'eux... Ali se sentait étrangement... sereine... Plus elle le fixait, plus elle le trouvait... attirant... Il avait tout pour être un mari idéal... Brisby avait une de ces chances... Et Ratigan, lui, à son plus grand désarroi, se sentait se perdre dans ses beaux yeux marrons... Elle était mignonne, et douce... Il était dommage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais trouvé l'amour..._

_Quand la musique se stoppa, les deux danseurs s'arrêtèrent, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, silencieux et rougissant légèrement. Elle parvenait à sentir son cœur... Qui battait un peu plus fort... En harmonie avec le sien... Mon Dieu, mais que venait-il de leur arriver...?_

_Embarrassée, elle recula, le regard détourné._

« Je... Mmm... M-Merci pour cette danse... murmura-t-elle, emmêlant et démêlant ses mains.

Mmm... P-Pas de quoi... hésita le rat, regardant ailleurs. »

_Les pupilles brillantes, elle fit demi-tour, et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd et hésitant, sous le regard attentif de Ratigan. Posant une patte à l'emplacement de son cœur, il serra un poing, se mordant les lèvres : pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il s'était senti si... étrange...? Ce n'était pas normal... Du tout..._

« Chéri ? Pourquoi Ali s'en va-t-elle ? Quelque chose s'est passé ? »

_Encore chamboulé, il ne fit pas attention à Brisby, qui se tenait à ses côtés, le regard inquiet. Voyant que son fiancé ne semblait pas bien, elle prit doucement sa patte, susurrant :_

« Padraic...? Tout va bien...?

Mmm... Oh, chérie, excuse-moi, je... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Oui... Tout va bien, elle... Elle est partie parce qu'elle... ne se sentait pas bien... chuchota-t-il avec embarras, la serrant amoureusement contre lui.

La pauvre... J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave... »

_Il ne rétorqua rien... De toute façon, quoi dire... Il se sentait perdu... Que venait-il de lui arriver...?_

_Ali, quand à elle, s'éloignait en silence, le regard perdu. Triomphante, l'Ange Noir exaltait en elle :_

« Magnifique, MAGNIFIQUE ! Même moi, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! Pour une fois, tu me surprends agréablement, petite idiote ! Si tu le titilles encore un peu, bientôt, il tombera dans tes...

Tais-toi...

P-Pardon...? T-Tu viens de me dire quoi, là...? s'étonna-t-elle, complètement dépourvue.

Je t'ai dit de te taire... supplia-t-elle, la voix brisée. Par pitié, laisse-moi tranquille un peu, par pitié... »

_Se collant à un tronc d'arbre, elle laissa son chagrin prendre le dessus, et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si vide...? Si mal...? Pourquoi souffrait-elle...? L'Ange Noir, folle de rage, ne fit et dit rien, mais n'oublia pas cet affront... Elle venait de lui dire de se taire... Elle allait payer... Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu leurs regards quand ils dansaient... Dès demain, Ali achèverait le travail... Et en souffrirait, plus qu'elle ne le croyait..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Passion et Duperie**

**Ecrit par Raphaelledu76**

Ali était affreusement gênée, laissant toutes les larmes de son corps couler sur son jolis minois. L'Ange Noir n'arrêtait pas de l'a faire souffrir en lui disant des choses insensées et lugubres.

« Tu me payeras cet affront, petite idiote ! Et par la barbe de Belzebuth, arrête de pleurer, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de m'obéir, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Ali ne disait rien, les bras croisés, assise contre l'arbre, triste... C'est vrai, elle était obligée d'obéir à l'Ange Noir, elle savait très bien quel risque elle prenait sinon, si elle lui indisposait... Mais malgré cela, elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à cette famille, si belle et si joyeuse, bien que déjà, elle aurait éveillé quelques soupçons chez le rat...Aurai-t-il deviné son « jeu » de séduction ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'elle complotait malgré elle ?

A la fin de la répétition, toute la petite famille laissèrent les préparatifs en place, sachant que le lendemain arrivait enfin le mariage de Ratigan et Brisby. Mais Brisby semblait davantage perdue que son fiancé l'était déjà.

-J'espère qu'elle va revenir avant la tombée de la nuit... murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

Ratigan, qui était à ses côtés, ne disait rien... Il se sentait lourd dans son coeur, il avait peur... de tomber sous le charme d'Ali. Car oui, elle lui faisait de l'effet, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Brisby... Mettant sa main sur son coeur, il espère qu'il tiendra le coup, qu'il ne se laissera pas absorber par le nouveau sentiment d'amour...

-Pàdraic, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda la souris, voyant qu'il semblait anxieux.

-Rien... rien... rentrons chérie, demain sera une longue journée...

-Mais... et Ali ?

Quand Brisby prononça ce nom, il se mordit les lèvres, fermant les yeux, il dit :

-Si elle ne rentre pas, j'irai l'a rechercher.

-D'accord, mon Amour. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle rentrera avant... C'est dangereux de laisser une si jolie jeune fille toute seule la nuit...

Ratigan prit sa fiancée par le bras, et ils rentrèrent chez eux, ignorant ainsi ce qu'était devenue Ali.

Le lendemain matin, Brisby était effrayée de ne pas savoir où était passé Ali, sachant que le mariage était aujourd'hui même ! Il fallait l'a retrouver, ainsi, après hésitation, mais pour rassurer sa fiancée, Ratigan sortit de la maison, scrutant chaque endroit aux alentours de leur maison, dans l'espoir de retrouver la souris perdue, malgré qu'il avait le coeur serré...

Ali se réveilla, toujours collée contre l'arbre, se rendant compte de suite qu'elle avait dormi à la belle étoile... sous ce froid, et sans avoir mangé... elle avait très mal à la tête suite aux évènements de la veille...

-Ah ! Que j'ai mal... je me suis endormie...

-Oui, ça j'ai bien vu ! Critiqua l'Ange Noir. Tu attends Noël pour revenir chez Brisby ou quoi ? Dépêche-toi de revenir chez ces rongeurs ! Ils doivent être inquiets pour toi... eheh, les animaux ont bon coeur de t'aider, Qui dans ton Monde, voudrait aider une fille aussi moche qu'un handicapé ?

Ali ne répondit pas à l'insulte de l'Ange Noir, elle pensait encore à Ratigan, et c'était à cause de lui, si elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la maison.

-Aurais-tu oublié par hasard, que tu me dois obéissance ? Tu connais ton sort si tu échoues, ma pauvre, je l'espère... a moins que ta cervelle n'enregistre que ce que tu veux entendre ? Tu...

-Ali ? Où es-tu ? Si tu es là, montre-toi !

Ratigan était à quelques mètres d'elle, mais il ne l'avait pas vu, alors qu'Ali eut un haut-le-coeur de surprise.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Mais... mais c'est le prince qui vient chercher sa « princesse fugueuse » ! Eheheh ! Quelle chance tu as, allez, fonce !

La respiration d'Ali était forte, ses joues commençaient à chauffer... elle ressentait réellement de l'amour pour Ratigan ? Non ! Elle ne veut pas briser cette merveilleuse famille ! Mais pourtant... Elle essaya d'articuler en haussant la voix pour interpeller le rat.

-Je... je suis là Pàdraic !

Ratigan l'entendit, et l'a découvrit enfin, toujours assise contre l'arbre. Il fut surpris de l'a voir toute grelotante, alors il marcha d'un pas vite vers elle.

-Oh là là, il a hâte ! Il a hâte ! Ha ha ha ! Continue ! Tremble encore ! L'encouragea l'Ange Noir.

Mais Ali ne grelotait pas de froid, malgré les apparences, elle tremblait de peur, de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire... elle avait peur que ses sentiments l'a surpasse, et laisse ainsi monter en elle une terrible envie...

-N'oublie pas, si tu échoues...

-Ali ! Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? Lui demanda le rat, perplexe.

-... Je hais lorsqu'on m'interrompe... dit l'Ange Noir, l'air hagard.

Ali contemplait Ratigan, en croisant les bras sur ses épaules, toute tremblante.

-Tu dois avoir froid... ai-je tort ?

Le coeur d'Ali commençait à s'emballer.

-Mais réponds, enfin ! lui cria l'Ange Noir.

-J...J...Je... N...n...non, ça...va... tenta de parler Ali.

-Attend, je vérifie...

Le rat s'agenouilla devant elle, et lui mit sa main sur son front. Ali devient rouge, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient aux côtés de son visage.

-Mmm... tu as de la fièvre... attend...

Sous l'oeil effrayé d'Ali, Ratigan enleva sa veste noire et enveloppa Ali avec.

-M... M...Merci...

-Pas de quoi, c'est naturel, ma chère...

Par instinct paternel, Ratigan se blottit contre elle. Ali le regarda, et leurs regards se croisèrent...

-Oui ! Oui, c'est bien ! C'est bien ! Chuchota l'Ange Noir.

Ses yeux marrons étaient si beaux... Ratigan se sentit perdu dans son regard... son instinct paternel disparaissait... Ali respirait calmement, et regardait les yeux jaunes du rat... qui semblaient avoir une envie... La souris ne tarderait pas à craquer... Elle sentait son visage se basculer vers l'avant, se rapprocher du visage de Ratigan... Lui ressentait la même chose... et, par une sorte de sentiment fort... ils s'embrassèrent... Ressentant la passion, Ali commença à tomber en arrière, laissant le rat l'a prendre par les épaules... Plus il se rapprochait du corps d'Ali, plus celle-ci se sentait dans un rêve... Alors que le rat était possédé par l'amour, il commença à vouloir toucher le poitrail d'Ali... Au moment où il le toucha, Ali lui caressa le dos, et gémit de plaisir...

-Oh oui ! J'ADORE CA ! HA HA HA ! CE QUE TU ES DOUEE, SALOPE ! s'excita l'Ange Noir dans sa tête.

Tout à coup, réalisant avec horreur qu'elle embrassait avec amour Ratigan, elle le repoussa et se mit debout, totalement terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Lui fit de même, avec la respiration haletante.

-N... Non... NON !

Ali s'enfuit en courant à toute vitesse. Ratigan était complètement déboussolé, l'a regardant partir avec effroi, et réalisant lui aussi qu'il venait de céder à ses sentiments. Il se sentait affreusement mal, trahi et blessé... pas pour Ali, trahi par ses sentiments qu'il n'a pas su contrôler !

-Q..qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? N...Non !

Ali n'était déjà plus en vue, Ratigan se prit la tête dans ses bras et commença à pleurer.

-Non ! Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un traître ! Un salaud ! Comment j'ai fait pour succomber ? ...

Respirant fortement, il pensa au mariage et à Brisby...

-Il... il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache ! C'est elle que j'aime ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Non ! Elle ne le saura pas !

Remettant sa veste qu'Ali avait laissé tomber, il marcha vite vers sa maison.

Arrivé, il se remit de ses émotions, se forçant à paraître le moins possible, suspect. Il ouvrit la porte et Brisby se tenait juste derrière.

-Ah ! Pàdraic ! Alors ?

-A... alors quoi ?... hésita le rat, ayant peur de cette soudaine réaction, et croyant au pire.

-As-tu retrouvé Ali ?

Ratigan soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru que sa fiancée avait déjà appris son infidélité... Il lui dit calmement.

-Elle viendra plus tard... elle... prépare une surprise...

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi ne reviens-t-elle pas maintenant ?

-Elle... elle prépare quelque chose pour notre mariage... donc... donc... elle viendra plus tard, lorsque nous commencerons...

Brisby fut étonnée, mais crut tout de même Ratigan.

-Oh ? Bon...

Un peu déçue, elle retourna à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire, à la préparation du gâteau du mariage. Ratigan partit dans leur chambre, pour ainsi se remettre au mieux de ses malheurs avant l'heure H.

Pendant ce temps, Ali s'était arrêtée, toute essoufflée, à côté des hautes-herbes. L'Ange Noir était furieux de sa trahison et le montrait bien.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE M'INDISPOSER DE LA SORTE ? TU N'ES QU'UNE PATHETIQUE IDIOTE !

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! hurla la pauvre souris.

Terriblement en colère de la réponse d'Ali, l'Ange Noir explosa.

-AINSI TU OSES ENCORE ME REPONDRE ? TRES BIEN, PUIQUE JE NE PEUX PLUS COMPTER SUR TOI, TU VAS SOUFFRIR, ALI !

En larmes et totalement désespérée, Ali se sentit soudain changer en elle...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Trahison**

**par Cellenia**

_Aux alentours de midi, l'heure H arriva enfin. Les préparatifs enfin achevés, les invités commençaient petit à petit à arriver, tous plus excités les uns que les autres. Enfin, le couple qui faisait la fierté de la région allait se marier ! Tout le monde avait attendu ce jour avec grande impatience, et avait désormais hâte d'entendre les fameux « Oui » . Mais tout le monde, la mariée comprise, ignorait l'horreur qui se passait dans la tête de Ratigan..._

_Celui-ci, encore sous le choc et dégoûté par son attitude, attendait caché, quelques mètres plus loin derrière l'autel. Les mains entourant son visage, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et tremblait, les yeux brillants. Il avait honte... Il avait mal... Il avait peur... Comment avait-il pu ainsi tromper la femme de sa vie, pour qui il avait tout abandonné...? Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas, et embrasser ainsi Ali...? Ils avaient failli commettre l'irréparable..._

_Les yeux vitreux, ils regardaient toutes les dix secondes les invités qui arrivaient. Tous les proches de Brisby étaient là : Justin, le fils de Basil ; Mr Age, le susceptible docteur ; l'affreuse Tatie Musaraigne ; etc... Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Même ses amis rats qu'il avait rencontré dans le futur, Crusty, Dagobert, Crocdur, Odin et Percy, avaient fait le déplacement pour le soutenir pour le jour le plus important de sa vie. En les voyant tous réunis, il aurait du se sentir heureux, et plus serein. Il n'en était rien..._

_Chaque seconde, il craignait de voir le doux visage larmoyant d'Ali... Chaque seconde, il craignait de la voir arriver... Chaque seconde, il craignait de perdre ses moyens... Il ne devait surtout pas, pour la SEULE femme qu'il aimait ! Mais, alors, dans ce cas... pourquoi leurs deux visages ne cessaient-ils d'apparaitre dans son esprit...? Il ne pouvait aimer les deux en même temps, il le savait bien... Alors, pourquoi avait-il si mal...?_

« Papa, papa, tu as vu ma robe ? »

_Sursautant de surprise, Ratigan contempla en clignant des yeux brillants la petite Cynthia. Elle rayonnait encore plus avec sa jupe blanche, brodée avec du tissu rose aux extrémités. Souriant tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras, et lui embrassa délicatement le front, disant doucement :_

« Tu es magnifique, ma chérie... »

_Puis, silencieux, il la serra contre elle, les yeux fermés, tentant, en vain, d'oublier. Cynthia ne fut pas dupe, et remarqua avec étonnement la tristesse de son père. Caressant son visage de ses petites mains, elle demanda avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix :_

« Papa...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? Tu es triste de te marier avec maman...?

Bien sûr que non ! Renchérit-il froidement, craignant un sous-entendu. »

_Tremblant un peu, elle crut qu'il était fâché contre elle, et baissa le regard, honteuse. Soupirant, il la berça, continuant plus calmement :_

« Non, ma chérie, bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. C'est juste que... Papa est un petit peu stressé, tu comprends...?

Tu as peur que Dragon ne vienne nous attaquer ? frissonna-t-elle.

Non, non, il n'a pas intérêt ! Rit-il doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa va bien...

Tant mieux, parce que moi, je suis contente, tu vas vraiment être mon papa, maintenant ! Fit-elle avec joue, lui embrassant le museau avant de rejoindre les autres invités en sautillant. »

_Souriant avec tendresse, il se leva, s'époussetant un peu son costume blanc de marié. Il ne devait plus s'inquiéter... Plus penser à Ali... Il devait se tourner vers son nouvel avenir radieux, vers sa nouvelle famille... Et ne pas laisser ses doutes obscurcir ses pensées... Il observa une dernière fois la foule, qui s'était installée depuis : pas une trace d'Ali... S'était-elle enfuie pour de bon...? Il regrettait sincèrement de l'avoir fait souffrir... Mais même si cela faisait mal, elle devait comprendre que leur amour était impossible..._

« … Je ne suis qu'un salaud... pensa-t-il tristement, honteux. »

_Essayant de paraître le plus classe et normal possible, il alla se poser devant l'autel, sous les yeux éblouis des invités. Il remarqua avec un certain amusement que ses cinq amis lui faisaient de grands signes, ce qui lui fit revenir son fameux sourire de gentleman. Tout allait bien se passer..._

_Soudain, la musique commença à se faire entendre et, le souffle court, tout le monde observa les hautes herbes derrière eux, recherchant du regard la mariée... Qui ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre... Lorsqu'il la contempla, Ratigan crut qu'il allait défaillir... Brisby semblait juste... tombée du ciel... Une jolie robe blanche courte, en dentelles, mettait en valeur ses formes superbes, et elle avait attaché un voile en magnifique toile d'araignée à ses cheveux, qui resplendissait au soleil avec les fils. Elle était... parfaite..._

_Pour la seconde fois, il retomba amoureux d'elle, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. En un instant, tous ses doutes, toutes ses peines s'envolèrent ; il ne voyait plus que Brisby... Plus que sa fiancée... Plus que sa future femme... Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un sourire amoureux vint percer leur visage, déjà débordant de bonheur. Trop enivré par ses sentiments, il ne fit pas attention aux regards discrets qu'elle portait aux invités. _

_Où était Ali, se disait-elle...? Ratigan avait pourtant assuré qu'elle serait là au commencement du mariage, afin de leur réserver une petite surprise... Il n'aurait quand même pas... menti...? Elle l'avait trouvé étrange, ces derniers temps, mais c'était certainement le stress d'avant le mariage... Non, elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait que tout irait bien, et qu'Ali n'allait pas tarder... Elle le savait..._

_Quand elle arriva aux côtés de son fiancé, elle lui lança un sourire parfait, qui le fit encore plus fondre. Magnifique... Le vieux prêtre, affichant un sourire attendri, commença :_

« Mes biens chères sœurs, mes biens chers frères... Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres partagés par le même amour... Amour qui... »

_Les deux tourtereaux entendaient à moitié ses paroles, ne cessant de se lancer des regards amoureux et des sourires complices. N'y tenant plus, Ratigan se pencha vers elle, et murmura à son oreille :_

Soleil de mes jours

Lune de mes nuits

A jamais je te donne mon amour

Belle reine, je t'en prie, dis-moi oui

_A son tour, la souris crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Des larmes de pure joie montèrent à ses yeux, tandis qu'elle scrutait avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait son cher et tendre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait dit « Oui » tout de suite, mais elle se devait d'attendre._

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée désire rajouter quelque chose avant qu'ils ne prononcent leurs promesses, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

_S'il savait..._

_A la surprise générale, des applaudissements lents se firent au niveau des hautes herbes. Écarquillant les yeux, tous et toutes se retournèrent pour contempler l'invité surprise. Et Ratigan crut qu'il allait hurler... C'était Ali..._

_Cette dernière, un sourire froid aux lèvres, les contemplait un à un avec un regard noir, tapant des mains de manière saccadée. A la honte générale, elle était habillée dans une robe très sexy, décolletée et ouverte le long de sa jambe droite... noire. Tout le monde aurait pu la trouver splendide... s'il ne frissonnait pas devant l'aura qu'elle dégageait... Une aura malsaine..._

_Ratigan fut le premier à le sentir. Il avait du mal à la reconnaître... C'était bien elle, et pourtant, elle ne sentait plus l'innocence et la gentillesse incarnées... Était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux quelques heures plus tôt...? Pris d'un doute, il cacha Brisby derrière lui, qui le regarda avec anxiété, chuchotant :_

« Chéri...? Qu'est-ce qui se passe...? Pourquoi Ali est-elle ainsi...?

… Je... Je n'en sais rien... répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

Oh, vraiment ? »

_Ricanant méchamment, la jeune souris finit enfin par parler, ce qui effraya encore plus l'assemblée. Sa voix était juste... démoniaque... Emplie de méchanceté pure... Ce n'était plus du tout la même voix douce qu'elle avait normalement..._

_Les yeux pétillants de sournoiserie, Ali s'approcha lentement du couple, d'une manière féline, ne cessant de scruter le rat en se léchant parfois les lèvres. Devant ça, Ratigan prit peur... Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment..._

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée, Padraic...? Allons, réfléchis, tu ne peux quand même pas avoir déjà oublié... siffla-t-elle, ricanant.

J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... trembla son interlocuteur, craignant de plus en plus le pire.

C-Chéri, d-de quoi parle-t-elle...? s'inquiéta Brisby, commençant à réellement avoir peur.

Ooooh, ton fiancé ne t'a pas dit...? continua Ali de manière cruelle. Remarque, cela se comprend, il n'allait pas gâcher ce mariage pathétique avec _nos_ histoires, hehehe... »

_Prise de violents tremblements, la souris passa son regard de son fiancé à son amie, les yeux vitreux. La façon dont elle parlait de leur mariage... Cela ne pouvait pas être la Ali qu'elle connaissait... C'était impossible... Et... Leurs histoires...?_

« Padraic... Je t'en supplie... Dis-moi la vérité... Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?

Mais il n'y a aucune vérité, AUCUNE ! hurla-t-il, pris de panique. Tu vas te taire, espèce de salope !

Oh non, mon chou, oh non... rit-elle machiavéliquement, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Pas tant que tes compagnons ne sauront pas la vérité... »

_Ratigan, les yeux fous, n'avait qu'une envie : la tuer sur le champ ! Mais cela reviendrait à remontrer à nouveau sa véritable nature, et ça, il le refusait ! Mais s'il ne faisait rien, leur couple serait encore en danger ! Il ne voulait pas la reperdre à nouveau ! Comment avait-il pu tomber sous le charme de cette garce ! Elle qui faisait tout, à l'instant, pour gâcher leur mariage ! Et voir Brisby épouvantée le tuait intérieurement... Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à comprendre..._

« NON ! Brisby, ne l'écoute pas, elle est folle ! Je t'en prie ! BRISBY ! cria-t-il, désespéré, les larmes montant à ses yeux.

Trop tard, mon mignon, le mal est fait ! Cria Ali encore plus fort, ravie de voir tout le mal qu'elle engendrait. Et oui, mes amis, votre camarade, le jour de son mariage, m'a sauté ! Bon sang, vous auriez du nous voir, c'était enflammé ! Me amore, j'ai juste adoré la façon dont tu as caressé mes seins, muahahahah !

ASSEZ ! hurla-t-il, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

NOOOOOOOON ! »

_Anéantie, Brisby s'agenouilla, cachant son visage dans ses mains, pleurant comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Ratigan, le cœur déchiré, voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa violemment, hurlant d'une manière désespérée :_

« Ne m'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le même ! JE TE DETESTE ! Va-t-en de ma vie, POUR TOUJOURS !

NON ! supplia-t-il, se mettant à genoux, commençant aussi à pleurer. Pas encore ! Brisby, ma chérie, mon amour, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, PARDONNE-MOI !

VA-T-EN ! NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! finit-elle, la voix brisée. »

_Effrayée et anéantie, la souris s'écarta de lui, se repliant sur elle-même, pleurant. La voir ainsi, et savoir que c'était la fin, fit craquer Ratigan. Les yeux vides, il contempla l'assemblée, qui le scrutait avec horreur, silencieux. Même la petite Cynthia le regardait avec incompréhension... et peur... La pluie choisit bien son moment pour tomber, rendant l'atmosphère encore pesante... C'était... fini..._

« Ooooh, allons, ce n'est pas grave ! Ricana joyeusement Ali. Comme on dit, une de perdue, dix de retrouvée ! T'inquiète pas mon mignon, je saurais te faire oublier cette mésaventure, mmm... »

_Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop... A cause de celle en qui il avait confiance... A cause de celle qu'il avait même aimé... Son bel idylle venait de s'achever... Il aurait du continuer à se méfier... Elle allait payer... Les yeux remplis de la même rage meurtrière sur sur Big-Ben, il montra ses crocs, sortit ses griffes, et s'apprêta à bondir sur elle... Mais le jeune Martin fut le premier à réagir ! Pleurant, il s'approcha d'Ali en tremblant, criant entre deux « Sniff » :_

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! On vous aimait, nous, et vous avez tout gâché ! Vous êtes méchante, je vous déteste, je vous dé... »

_Le garçon n'eût pas le temps de répliquer... Les yeux noirs, la jeune souris l'envoya s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, d'une violente claque au visage._

« Je ne supporte pas les sales gosses... grogna-t-elle.

MARTIN ! hurlèrent de peur Brisby et Ratigan. »

_Celui-ci, évanoui, respirait faiblement et bougeait très peu. Hors de lui, le rat voulut la tuer sur place, mais il fut... bloqué ? Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus ! Comment était-ce possible !_

« Sois sage mon chou, pendant que je vous donne la surprise que je vous avais promis, hehehe... »

_Il n'arrivait pas à le croire... C'était elle qui était à l'origine de sa paralysie ! Impossible ! Ce fut dans l'incapacité de bouger que Ratigan observa Ali, accomplissant son horrible dessein..._

_Elle n'épargna rien... Riant de manière maléfique, la jeune femme balançait violemment les invités au sol, contre les arbres, sur les tables, dans le buffet, etc... provoquant ainsi des blessés plus ou moins grave. Elle sortit même un poignard de sa poche, qu'elle planta plusieurs fois dans les pattes des de ces derniers, les faisant hurler de douleur. Elle détruisait tout, et n'épargnait rien, ni personne... Même les enfants ne furent pas mis de côté, et reçurent de vilains coups ! C'était une vraie scène apocalyptique, de pure horreur... Partout, des objets cassés, de la nourriture gâchée, du sang, des blessés, des hurlements, etc... Le mariage s'était transformé en un véritable cauchemar..._

_Cela dura au moins dix minutes, avant qu'il ne reste plus grand chose à se mettre sous la langue. Ali, en extase, regarda autour d'elle avec satisfaction, puis porta son attention sur l'ancien couple, ricanant. Ratigan la fixait avec haine, tandis que Brisby, ayant subi le même sort que Ratigan, la contemplait avec épouvante, ne la reconnaissait plus. Gracieuse, malgré la poussière et le sang qu'elle avait sur sa robe, elle s'approcha du rat, caressa son visage de manière sensuelle, les yeux pétillants._

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur, mes mignons... »

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, n'hésitant pas à pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue, voulant les achever. Puis, leur faisant un clin d'œil mauvais, elle se retourna, et s'enfuit en riant méchamment, disparaissant dans les hautes herbes._

_Le cœur déchiré par la tristesse et la haine, Ratigan sentit que le sort d'immobilisation s'estompait peu à peu. Il regarda autour de lui, choqué : comment tout cela était-il arrivé...? C'était... de sa faute... S'il n'avait pas embrassé Ali, rien de toute cela ne serait arrivé... Les yeux larmoyants, il regarda l'amour de sa vie, qui, pleurant, courait s'occuper de ses enfants, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard. Par chance, tous allaient bien malgré leurs blessures... Seul Ratigan était mortellement blessé... Il avait, à nouveau, tout perdu, et cette fois-ci pour de bon... Il voulut leur dire quelque chose, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien... Tout était fini..._

_La rage recommença à prendra petit à petit le dessus sur sa raison... Ali... devait... payer... Elle avait tout gâché... Il se délecterait de son sang... De la vision d'elle agonisant... Son instinct de rat prit le dessus... Ses yeux jaunes devenant rouges de colère, et ses crocs et griffes sortis, il se lança à la poursuite de la souris._

_Il criait... Vengeance..._

_Près du cours d'eau, Ali... pleurait... De désespoir... De dégoût... de peur... Elle n'en revenait pas... Elle n'en revenait pas que l'Ange Noir puisse être aussi cruelle... Elle n'en revenait pas que, malgré tout son amour pour cette famille, elle ait pu se laisser contrôler aussi facilement... Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait absolument tout gâché... Elle se détestait, et n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit le regard tueur de Ratigan, et les yeux désespérés de Brisby... Comment avait-elle pu les trahir, eux qui avaient tant fait pour elle...? Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner... Jamais..._

_Pleurant comme jamais, elle ne faisait pas attention à son reflet, qui montrait la démone, sous sa forme de souris. Celle-ci, pour une fois, ne riait pas de son état, ne souriait pas méchamment... Seuls ses yeux étincelaient de méchanceté... Cette idiote avait osé lui désobéir, en refusant d'achever elle-même le couple... Elle avait du faire le sale boulot à sa place (Malgré tout le plaisir qu'elle en avait tiré)... Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur elle... Pendant un temps, il était marrant de prendre le contrôle de cette faible pour lui faire accomplir des atrocités... Aujourd'hui, elle ne valait plus rien... L'Ange Noir avait besoin d'un nouveau corps, beaucoup plus puissant, beaucoup plus mauvais et, surtout, beaucoup moins sentimental... Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un moyen... Un unique moyen pour la libérer... Mais avant, elle avait une vengeance à obtenir..._

_Grognant, elle fronça les sourcils, et dit d'une voix dégoûtée :_

« Tu n'es rien, Ali... Rien de plus qu'un déchet... Tu me fais pitié, tu me dégoûtes... Tu n'es personne, tu ne mérites pas de vivre... Tu n'as plus rien... »

_Ali n'eût pas le courage de répliquer, continuant de verser des larmes. Elle avait parfaitement raison... Elle n'avait plus de famille... Humains comme animaux la détestaient... Celle qu'elle voyait comme sa seconde famille la haïssait... Et l'homme qu'elle aimait voulait sa mort... Après tout le mal qu'elle avait causé au cours de sa vie, elle ne méritait qu'une seule chose... Mourir..._

« Je... t'en... prie... chuchota-t-elle, brisée. Tue... moi... Ne... me fais... plus... souffrir... A... Achève... moi...

Oh, mais je vais le faire, petite idiote... ricana l'Ange Noir, souriant méchamment. Mais, vois-tu, tu m'as énormément déçu, et toutes les personnes qui me déçoivent le payent forcément... Tu n'y feras pas exception... Tu as déjà subi la sentence première, la souffrance mentale... Passons à la seconde étape... »

_Ali savait de quoi elle parlait, mais elle ne dit rien, acceptant son sort. Oui... Qu'elle souffre, comme elle les avait fait souffrir... Elle avait peur... Mais elle ne méritait que ça..._

_Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, tout en la laissant consciente, l'Ange Noir lui fit prendre son poignard dans son décolleté, lui fit tendre son bras, et déchira petit à petit le tissu de sa peau, enfonçant de plus en plus la lame dans sa chair. Elle se contreficha des cris de douleur que poussa la jeune femme, se délectant juste avec plaisir du sang qui coulait des plaies... Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la torture physique..._

_Voulant l'achever, elle la força à lécher avidement son liquide vital, tandis qu'elle rit machiavéliquement dans sa tête :_

« Tu vas souffrir, c'est moi qui te le garantis, petite idiote... »

_Fermant les yeux, Ali laissa ses larmes couler abondamment, priant pour que cette torture cesse rapidement. _

« Ma vie... va enfin... s'achever... songea-t-elle avec douleur... Padraic... Je te demande pardon... »

_Ratigan, rageant, courait à en perdre haleine à travers la plaine, utilisant tous ses sens pour dénicher le monstre qu'il traquait. Cette sale petite schizophrène ne tarderait pas à payer tout le mal qu'elle avait engendré... Elle allait mourir de la même manière que Fidget... Étranglée ! Quoique... Non, c'était trop gentil, en comparaison à tout ce qu'elle avait fait... Elle subirait bien pire, il y réfléchirait une fois qu'il la trouverait..._

_Il s'arrêta soudain, tendit l'oreille et humant l'air. Cela sentait... l'odeur de... mort...? Fronçant les sourcils, il ralentit son allure, regardant tous les recoins et les cachettes possibles. Elle n'était pas loin, il le sentait... Mais c'était étrange... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Il eut un mauvais pressentiment..._

_Il entendit alors de l'eau couler. Il n'était pas loin du cours d'eau, à moins que ce n'était la pluie battante. Grognant, il quitta les herbes hautes, et marcha dans la boue, fusillant les alentours du regard._

« Où es-tu, petite conne...? Je sais que tu es là... Montre-toi... »

_Oui, il sentait de plus en plus le parfum de la jeune femme... L'heure était venue... Sortant ses griffes, il s'apprêta à tout fouiller avec haine, quand une vision effroyable s'offrit à lui, à ses pieds. Il voyait des traces de pas... mélangées à... du sang... Beaucoup de sang... La pluie n'était pas parvenue à l'effacer... D'un coup, il craint le pire... La haine qu'il ressentait à cet instant-là... se transforma en peur..._

« A... Ali...? fit-il, la voix tremblante. »

_Pas de réponse... Plus il avançait, plus il voyait de sang par terre, et sur les troncs d'arbre... Son sang...? Mais ce ne fut pas le pire... Une véritable vision cauchemardesque s'offrit devant lui..._

_Elle était là... Au-dessus de lui... Bras, jambes, ventre et cou en sang... Sa superbe robe de soirée était coupée de partout... Ses yeux à demi-clos, encore mouillés par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé, paraissaient le regarder avec toute la peine du monde... Elle ne bougeait pas... Ne parlait pas... Ne respirait pas..._

« Non... Non... »

_Il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux, commençant à verser des larmes. Devant cette vision, il ne parvenait plus à la détester... Elle était... pendue... Pendue à une petite liane... _

« Ali... ALI ! NOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il, ne pouvant croire qu'elle était morte. »

_Tout ça était de sa faute... S'il n'avait pas craqué... Ali n'aurait pas tout gâché... Brisby et lui se seraient mariés... Et elle serait encore vivante... Pleurant comme jamais, il contempla la pendue avec désespoir, tremblant._

« Je regrette tant... Je ne suis qu'un parfait salaud... Oh bon sang... C'est moi qui devrais être à ta place... Pourquoi... POURQUOI ! »

_Fracassant le sol boueux de ses pattes serrées, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant. Il n'avait... absolument... plus rien..._

_Bien plus loin de cette scène de désespoir, une forme sombre volait à travers les hautes herbes de la prairie. Une forme sombre, qui rappelait celle d'une femme... Ce n'était qu'en regardant de plus près qu'on s'apercevait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une ravissante créature aux longs cheveux rouges, et aux regards plus noirs que les ténèbres elle-même..._

_L'Ange Noir exaltait... Enfin, elle était libre... Libre de trouver un nouveau corps, pour conquérir et détruire... Quand elle y pensait, elle aurait du tuer cette petite idiote depuis longtemps... Mais cela aurait été trop facile. Ce jour avait été parfait pour sa mort : elle avait trahi toute sa petite « famille », et en était, en quelque sorte, morte de chagrin. La démone avait pris tellement de plaisir à la blesser, et à la pendre... Elle n'avait pas souffert, bien sûr, mais Ali..._

_Ricanant, elle redevint sérieuse. Oui, elle était libre, mais il lui fallait absolument trouver un nouveau corps avant le coucher du soleil. Elle savait que toutes les âmes noires comme la sienne ne supportait pas le contact du soleil, en qu'elle risquait de disparaître pour toujours si elle était en contact avec. Heureusement qu'il pleuvait..._

_Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle trouva quelque chose d'intéressant... et de particulièrement immonde ! Un cadavre en putréfaction, perdu au beau milieu de la broussaille. D'après sa rapide analyse, c'était un rat, bien habillé d'après les restes qu'il portait, mort il y a quelques années déjà à la suite de nombreuses blessures, en particulier d'un coup porté au crâne._

« Tsss... siffla-t-elle. A quoi me servirait un cadavre...? »

_Pourtant, elle ne s'en alla pas, contemplant le macchabée avec attention. Et si... Haussant un sourcil, elle se concentra, et utilisa le reste d'aura qu'il possédait pour voir son passé. A cette vision, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvaise sourire : ce rat, appelé Jenner, était un assassin, un violeur, un être cruel, fourbe et manipulateur, etc... La liste serait trop longue à faire. Et, surtout, il semblait posséder une puissance assez importante. Combinée à la sienne et à ses pouvoirs, ils seraient... invincibles... Oui, c'était un rat, mais elle avait toujours la possibilité, après quelques temps, de le transformer en humain pour gouverner le monde et imposer le chaos..._

_Souriant à cette idée, elle prit sa décision, et pénétra à l'intérieur du cadavre en décomposition. Au début, rien ne se passa... Mais, petit à petit, le cadavre de Jenner commença à bouger, malgré qu'il était sur le point de tombe en poussière. Avec difficultés, le corps, toujours en putréfaction, se leva, retrouvant petit à petit des parties de son physique qu'il avait perdu. Jenner était de retour, sous une forme de zombie..._

_L'Ange Noir était « aux anges ». Jenner, zombie, était incapable de prendre ses propres décisions, le rendant encore plus facile à manipuler. Pourtant, en intégrant son corps, sa puissance physique avait décuplé ! Qui plus est, en contrôlant un mort, il était d'autant plus facile pour elle d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore totalement opérationnels. Elle eût un rire mauvais, et dit d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe :_

« Magnifique ! Ce corps est juste parfait ! Bientôt, le chaos régnera en maitre ! Hehehe... Et je sais par où commencer... »

_Ricanant, le cadavre, étrangement très agile, disparut dans les fourrés... _

_Un silence de mort s'était installé sur le lieu du mariage... Rien n'avait été rangé, car le choc était encore bien présent dans l'esprit de toutes les invités... Mr Age et Justin s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient des blessés... Tatie Musaraigne, emportée par la colère, se plaignait auprès des cinq rats du comportement immonde d'Ali et de Ratigan... Et Brisby tentait de réconforter au maximum ses enfants... Ces derniers n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis l'évènement tragique... Leur mère non plus, d'ailleurs... Les uns étaient trop choqués... L'autre trop anéantie..._

_Ayant besoin d'être seule un moment, la souris s'éloigna du lieu du mariage, les yeux dans le vague, marchant telle une zombie. Cette journée avait été la pire de sa vie... Ratigan, celle en qui elle avait à nouveau confiance, l'amour de sa vie, l'avait encore trahi... Et celle qu'elle voyait comme sa fille n'était qu'une schizophrène voleuse de fiancés... Le cœur brisé, elle laissa ses larmes tomber en abondance le long de ses joues. Jamais plus elle n'accorderait sa confiance à quelqu'un... Jamais plus elle ne se laisserait prendre au piège... Jamais plus elle n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre autre que ses enfants et ses amis les plus proches..._

_Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de tous ses compagnons... Elle ne remarqua pas les yeux maléfiques qui l'observaient en cachette dans les fourrés... Elle était trop plongée dans son désespoir pour y faire attention... Mais, par contre, elle entendit cette voix inhumaine :_

« Oooh, pauvre petite souris... C'est juste abominable de faire pleurer une dame aussi ravissante... Mais rassurez-vous, mon amie... Je saurais vous faire oublier votre mésaventure... »

_Apeurée, Brisby regarda autour d'elle, le cœur battant. Elle finit par voir quelqu'un caché dans les fourrés. Danger... Se sentant menacée, elle fit demi-tour, et commença à courir, respirant avec difficultés._

« Elle court elle court, la souris, la souris du bois mesdames... continua la voix d'outre-tombe. »

_Affolée, elle ne remarqua pas que l'ombre menaçante venait d'apparaitre d'elle ne savait où, et rentra violemment dedans. Ce fut d'abord l'odeur atroce qu'elle dégageait qui lui fit froid dans le dos : une odeur... de putréfaction ! Mais ce fut quand elle s'aperçut de l'identité de son agresseur qu'elle hurla fortement ; son cri retentit à travers toute la plaine, mais ce fut trop tard..._

_Quand Justin et les autres arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard... Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Brisby... Elle avait... disparu..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Combat pour l'Amour**

Jenner continuait sa route, emmenant de force Brisby par le bras, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que de le suivre, tout en courant et criant en trébuchant quelques fois.

-Ferme-là ! C'est inutile ma chère ! Personne ne t'entendra ! Lui hurla l'Ange Noir, contrôlant pratiquement tous les mouvements et la voix du rat défunt.

Brisby était totalement désespérée. Elle ne croyait pas le retour de Jenner, ce rat diabolique qui lui avait dit des choses ignobles et qui l'avait presque violée... qui avait fait tant de mal à son entourage... qui était censé être mort... Elle avait pourtant très bien vu Ratigan lui fracasser le crâne sur un rocher, laissant couler une grande flaque de sang... il ne s'était pas relevé... et pourtant, il était en train de l'emmener elle-ne-sait-où ! Elle ne savait quelle étrange odeur émanait du rat, ni pourquoi il était à moitié en décomposition, ni même pourquoi était-il revenu, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle se savait en grand danger, tant qu'elle était avec lui ! Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Va-t-elle payer pour avoir choisi Ratigan plutôt que lui ? Elle n'en savait rien... elle avait très peur... peur de son avenir...

Jenner se dirigeait vers le Rosier Sauvage, l'ancien repaire de tous les rats de NIMH, désormais désert. Tout le monde était parti vivre à la Vallée de Thorn. Le rat en état de zombie entra dans le Rosier, tenant toujours fermement le bras de Brisby, qui était pétrifiée de terreur. En entrant dans la grande salle, jadis faite pour les réunions, on y voyait pas grand chose. Les lumières d'arc-en-ciel n'étaient plus, laissant place à une belle obscurité, et quelques lumières rouges et blanches brillaient faiblement. Brisby sentait son coeur lâcher petit à petit, quand elle remarqua la lueur des yeux de sang de Jenner...

Pendant ce temps, Ratigan observait le corps d'Ali, agenouillé en l'a regardant pendre... Il avait les yeux mouillés par le chagrin et le remord.

-Je... Je m'en veux tellement ! ...

Soudain, un froid glacé parcourra son dos, il se leva, regarda le ciel, humant l'air... son visage se déforma, un horrible pré-sentiment venait de s'emparer de lui.

-BRISBY !

Il courra, sachant apparemment grâce à ses instincts où il allait. Il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à Brisby, peut-être qu'il pourrait encore se racheter, même après cette Humiliation ? Il sentait par amour, qu'elle courrait un grand danger.

Jenner lâcha Brisby, qui se plaqua contre le mur, se protégeant les épaules, le regard pétrifié, le souffle court. Jenner l'a regarda, avec un sourire mauvais. L'Ange Noir pensa dans sa tête :

« - Eheh... je vais faire revenir quelques douloureux souvenirs à ce rat, ainsi, plus de souffrances il y aura, mieux je me portera... »

Les yeux de Jenner était demi-rouge, demi-blanc, il se rappela soudain, en voyant la souris horrifiée, ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il se rappela de la bagarre avec Ratigan, le violent coup sur la tête qui avait brouillé sa vue, Brisby qui lui avait dit qu'elle aimait ce rat et pas lui ! Sortant les crocs, grognant, il s'approcha de Brisby.

-Pi... Pitié Jenner ! Ne me faîtes pas de mal !

Jenner l'a regarda en souriant toujours avec autant de méchanceté, grâce à l'Ange Noir, qui lui commandait les ordres, il dit à la souris.

-Oh, non... je ne vais pas te faire de mal... je vais juste... te niquer en douceur...

Brisby cria, alors que Jenner lui sauta dessus, lui prit son cou, et l'étrangla doucement, mais assez pour l'a faire suffoquer. La souris ne pouvait rien faire, son coeur s'emballait, elle pouvait à peine crier... Puis, pour couronner la torture, Jenner l'embrassa, laissant Brisby complètement épouvantée de le laisser faire, surtout qu'il était en état de zombie ! Elle tenta tout de même de le repousser, mais il lui serrait la queue très fort, tout en lui mordant le côté du ventre, délicatement. Puis il l'a prit par le cou d'une main, l'a plongea au sol. La tête de Brisby le heurta violemment, mais elle restait consciente. Il s'agenouilla sur elle, en lui griffant le ventre très lentement, pour qu'elle ressente la douleur intense. Elle hurla, appelant du secours, alors que l'Ange Noir ricanait cruellement.

-Ha ha ha ! T'aimes ça, hein ? Ah oui, ma jolie, t'aimes être traiter comme une traînée !

Brisby hurlait de terreur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et souffrant de ses blessures...

Ratigan était à l'entrée du Rosier Sauvage, il courrait toujours, cherchant Brisby partout, essayant de sentir son odeur, grâce à ses instincts de rat. Il parcourrait le chemin qui menait à la grande salle, et entendit les hurlements stridents de la souris en détresse.

-BRISBY ! NON !

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et se figea en voyant qui était en train de torturer sa bien-aimée. L'être qu'il détestait le plus au Monde, était de nouveau sous ses yeux, réalisant encore des atrocités sur Brisby. Cet être qu'il croyait avoir tué, mais qu'il n'a jamais oublié, avait ressuscité !

-C'est... c'est pas possible...

Jenner le vit et arrêta ses actions, l'Ange Noir pensa :

-Mmm... voilà le Héros... eheheh...

Ratigan était pris d'un coup de folie en voyant l'état de Brisby. Elle était faible, les yeux à demi-clos, et les larmes coulèrent quand elle vit Ratigan.

-P... Pàdraic... murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

Ratigan ne pouvait pas laisser à nouveau ce malade faire du mal à sa Brisby. Il lui hurla :

-JENNER ! TU VAS PAYER !

Au moment où Ratigan courra pour se jeter sur Jenner, celui-ci se leva et l'Ange Noir utilisa alors ses pouvoirs. Visant le rat de sa main, il le projeta sur le mur. Ratigan ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ayant toujours sa folie, il recommença à vouloir se jeter sur Jenner. L'Ange Noir tenta le pouvoir de la paralysie. Ratigan se figea, ne pouvant plus bouger, et grinçant des dents. Pendant ce court instant, Brisby a pu s'écarter de Jenner, qui n'avait plus d'attention pour elle. Elle regardait avec frissons la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ratigan se faisait claquer sur le visage par le rat zombie, très violemment, malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il subissait les souffrances, en étant immobile. Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'Ange Noir dicta un ordre diaboliquement vilain à Jenner, qui ne pouvait qu'obéir.

-Je vais te faire souffrir, mon grand... ta putain ne te reconnaîtra plus !

-Non ! Cria Brisby, à gorge déployée.

Elle courra, se tenant le ventre griffé, vers les deux rats, tentant l'impossible, pour sauver Ratigan, qui avait fermer les yeux suite aux affreuses douleurs qu'il ressentait. Jenner l'a vit, et perdit le contrôle de la paralysie de Ratigan, celui-ci tomba à terre. Jenner fit tomber à la renverse la souris, qui avait perdu au cours de sa légère chute, son bijou magique. Rassemblant son courage pour sauver celle qu'il aime, Ratigan prit une des pattes du rat zombie et le fit tomber à son tour. Jenner grogna et se releva rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ratigan qui était toujours au sol.

-CREVE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES, RATIGAN !

Brisby regarda Jenner qui commençait à lever son bras pour achever Ratigan. Tout à coup, elle vit son bijou près d'elle, qu'elle avait laisser tomber, il brillait... comme s'il voulait qu'on l'utilise... Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle le prit dans ses mains et visa Jenner avec. Un grand voile lumineux engloutit d'un coup la salle, Jenner fut ébloui de plein fouet, ses yeux devinrent blancs, il hurlait de douleur. Tout à coup, une ombre noire sortit du corps du rat qui tomba raide sur le sol, l'Ange Noir hurlait, voyant son corps entier disparaître à cause de la lumière. Ratigan avait fermer les yeux, ainsi que Brisby, tout deux éblouis par la grande lumière. Après un dernier grand cri, l'Ange Noir disparut, la grande lumière laissa la place à la faible luminosité... le bijou cessa de briller... Brisby reprit son souffle, et regarda Ratigan, qui était toujours à terre, le visage en sang. Elle courra et s'agenouilla devant lui, essayant de le lever, lui disant des paroles pour le rassurer.

-Mon Amour ! Pàdraic ! Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais te soigner !

Ratigan l'a regardait, les yeux à demi-clos, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il tenta de lui répondre :

-Je... je savais... que tu m'aimais encore... ma chérie...

Brisby lui prit son visage et le serra contre elle.

-Je m'en veux de t'avoir dit des choses méchantes ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas ! Je t'aime ! Ne me quittes pas !

Elle pleurait très fort, alors que Ratigan essayait de lui caresser le dos. Il gémit :

-J'ai mal... mais je dois te dire une chose importante... concernant... Ali...

-Je préfère oublier, tu es mon sauveur ! Tu as tenté... et par ma faute tu es encore plus blessé qu'autrefois ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'aime !

-Non... Ali... est morte... elle est... morte...

Ratigan craqua et pleura, mettant ses mains autour du corps de Brisby. La souris était choquée, et ne pouvait plus rien dire.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, Brisby essayait d'essuyer les blessures du rats avec sa cape. Soudain, Brisby eut une idée.

-Pàdraic ! Et si le bijou pouvait ramener Ali à la vie ?

Ratigan leva un sourcil.

-Tu crois que ça marcherait...?

-Il faut y croire ! Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher ! Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux te lever... ?

Tant bien que mal, et avec l'aide de Brisby, Ratigan se leva, tenant la souris par les épaules pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu peux ... marcher ?

-Ou... Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Nous devons sauver Ali... As-tu vu la chose qui est sorti de Jenner quand la pièce était éblouie par la lumière ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu... C'était quelque chose... de malsain... mais désormais, tout est fini, mon ange, ne t'inquiète plus... Allons sauver Ali...

-Attend ! Tu...Tu ne m'en veux réellement plus ?...

Brisby le regarda avec des yeux tendres.

-Non. Tu as prouvé une nouvelle fois que tu m'aimais... tu ne m'as pas abandonné malgré ce que je t'ai dit... Je confirme ce que j'avais dit : tu es Unique, Pàdraic. Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, et ils partirent ensemble, se tenant main dans la main, évitant chacun de tomber suites aux blessures, vers là où était le corps d'Ali.

Enfin arrivés, Ratigan retomba en pleurs en voyant à nouveau le corps sans vie de la pendue... Brisby faillit s'écrouler, mais regarda son bijou à la place, avec espoir... Ratigan, les yeux fort fermés, l'a délivra de la liane, et l'a posa au sol. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ratigan dit à Brisby.

-Fais-le. Pourvu que ça marche...

Brisby leva en l'air le bijou magique, et visa le corps d'Ali. Ils attendirent... mais rien ne se passa... Commençant à paniquer, Ratigan prit le bijou et l'enfila autour du cou d'Ali. Toujours rien...

-Non... un miracle, je vous en prie... supplia Ratigan.

Brisby eut une autre idée, elle regarda Ratigan dans les yeux, et lui dit :

-Peux-être le baiser de l'Amour ?

Ratigan eut peur de comprendre.

-Qu... Quoi ?

Brisby lui sourit.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais il faut l'a sauver... embrasse-là...

Ratigan regarda Brisby avec de la pitié dans les yeux, faisant comprendre à Brisby que s'il le faisait, ce n'était que pour elle. Ratigan s'approcha du visage inanimé d'Ali, et après hésitation, il l'embrassa. Relevant la tête, il espérait l'a voir bouger... et ce fut le cas ! Les yeux d'Ali s'ouvrirent...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Adieux**

**par Cellenia**

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, Ali crut tout d'abord qu'elle se trouvait au Paradis. Ratigan était penché sur elle, et la regardait avec bienveillance, après l'avoir doucement embrassé... Mais souffrait-on encore lorsqu'on était un ange...? Car à l'instant où elle se réveilla, une douleur insupportable s'empara de tout son corps, en particulier ses bras, ses jambes et son cou. Gémissant, elle dit :_

« Bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...? »

_A l'instant où elle vit le sang séché sur ses pattes, une peur immense l'envahit, et tout lui revint en mémoire... L'Ange Noir qui s'était emparée de son corps pour détruire le mariage de ses amis... Puis sa mort... Une mort très douloureuse... De violents tremblements lui prirent tout le corps, tandis qu'elle contemplait avec frayeur Brisby et Ratigan, qui la contemplaient... les yeux brillants...?_

_Si elle était en état de marcher, elle se serait sauvée à toute jambe. A tout moment, la souris allait lui en vouloir d'avoir brisé son couple, et Ratigan allait lui sauter à la gorge. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en pleurs, la mère se jeta sur elle, l'enlaçant avec toute la compassion dont elle pouvait faire preuve._

« Mon Dieu, Ali ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours ! »

_Les yeux écarquillés, Ali contempla avec incompréhension sa camarade, puis regarda le rat. Celui-ci, un doux sourire aux lèvres, restait silencieux, et semblait tout aussi serein que son... ex-fiancée... La voix tremblante, l'ex-humaine demanda :_

« Brisby, je... J'ai absolument tout gâché... Le mariage... Votre couple... J'ai même blessé tes enfants... Alors... Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas...?

Ali, tout cela n'est que le passé. Je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi, tu ne voulais pas tout ça. Sourit Ratigan, paraissant oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux. »

_Et pour prouver ses bonnes paroles, il enlaça tendrement sa dulcinée, qui ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Ali avait du mal à comprendre... Que s'était-il passé...? Sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander, Brisby lui raconta alors toutes leurs mésaventures. D'un coup, tout devint clair... L'Ange Noir avait pris possession du corps de ce Jenner, et utilisé ses souvenirs pour nuire au couple... Mais, désormais, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'était plus, et Ratigan et Brisby étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre..._

_Elle aurait pu s'en réjouir... Elle était désormais libre de vivre sa nouvelle vie de souris... Elle n'avait pas brisé ce si beau idylle... Alors... Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste...? Si vide... Son regard se posa sur le rat... Maintenant, elle le savait, elle en avait la certitude... Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui... Pas parce que l'Ange Noir lui avait donné l'ordre de le séduire... Mais parce qu'il avait su lui donner, ne serait-ce que pendant une minute, de l'amour... Un amour qu'elle n'avait plus reçu pendant des années... Et le voir dans les bras d'une autre lui brisait le cœur... Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était heureuse pour eux... Ou brisée..._

_Le rat le remarqua bien vite, et sentit sa gorge se nouer... Il aimait beaucoup Ali, et la voyait désormais comme sa meilleure amie... Il était amoureux de Brisby, et de personne d'autre... Mais il savait qu'à cause des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle allait en souffrir... Il se sentait coupable... Se mordant les lèvres, il se pencha sur elle, et remonta son visage vers le sien de son doigt, susurrant :_

« Ali... Je t'aime beaucoup... Mais c'est de Brisby que je suis amoureux... Je... je suis désolé, mais... Ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un accident... Et... Je...

N'en dis pas plus, Padraic... répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, reculant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je le sais... C'est impossible... Et... Je ne veux que ton bonheur... Votre bonheur... »

_Brisby la fixa avec émotion, couvrant sa bouche, pleurant silencieusement. Elle aimait Ali comme une fille, et la voir souffrir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Elle aurait tant voulu que cela se passe autrement, qu'elle ne voit en lui qu'un simple ami..._

« Ali... Je...

Brisby... Tu as été pour moi comme une mère... continua Ali, commençant à pleurer. Jamais je ne pourrai suffisamment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Je regrette... pour tout le mal... que j'ai pu causer... »

_Elle ne pouvait en dire plus... Les poings serrés, Ali se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés, et chercha à s'enfuir. Mais Ratigan la bloqua de son corps, la prenant dans ses bras et la fixant avec sérieux, s'écriant :_

« NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Ali, tu es pour nous un membre à part entière de la famille, cela nous briserait le cœur si tu venais à partir ! Je...

Mais tu ne comprends pas ! hurla-t-elle. JE T'AIME, PADRAIC RATIGAN ! Si je venais à rester, un nouveau malheur pourrait arriver, et cela pourrait aller bien plus loin ! Tu veux vraiment ça ! »

_Cette fois-ci, il ne put rien répliquer, baissant le regard, anxieux. Elle contempla Brisby, blessée, et vit très bien qu'elle partageait la même crainte. Ali le savait... Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que, si elle restait, l'un d'eux finirait tôt ou tard par craquer... Ou bien ils ressentiraient l'un ou l'autre du remord, et cela se répercuterait sur la vie de famille... Et leurs proches, d'ailleurs...? Ils ne pourraient pas pardonner à Ratigan ce qu'ELLE avait fait... Et les enfants la détesteraient... Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter une pareille situation... Jamais plus elle ne voulait les blesser... Si seulement ils parvenaient à... l'oublier..._

_Comme en réponse à sa demande, une douce chaleur, faible, mais bien présente, se fit dans son cœur. Elle avait déjà ressenti ce genre de sensations, sauf que c'était beaucoup plus froid... Elle avait ressenti ça... quand l'Ange Noir utilisait sa magie... Cela voulait-il dire... qu'une trace de magie était encore présente en elle...? Pouvait-elle... l'utiliser...? Les yeux brillants de tristesse, elle contempla ses amis. Elle voyait très bien l'hésitation et le désespoir dans leurs regards... Elle savait qu'à cause d'elle, jamais plus leurs vies ne seraient comme avant... Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'arranger tout cela..._

_Elle recula doucement, arborant un tendre sourire. Puis, d'une voix douce, elle dit : _

« Padraic... Brisby... Merci... Merci de tout cœur... Jamais je ne pourrai vous oublier... Jamais...

A-Ali...? s'inquiéta Brisby, s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Soyez heureux... Vous le méritez... Vous êtes, à mes yeux, le plus beau couple que la Terre ait pu faire naitre... Je suis ravie... et honorée... d'avoir fait votre connaissance...

A-Ali, q-qu'est-ce que tu nous caches...? trembla Ratigan, s'approchant également. »

_Pour la dernière fois, Ali regarda le rat, avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, et son cœur saignait... Elle allait souffrir jusqu'à sa mort... Mais, au moins, eux seraient heureux..._

« Je vous aime... Adieu... Mes amis... »

_Les deux rongeurs n'eurent pas le temps de hurler... Car le Temps lui-même joua en leur défaveur... Utilisant la dernière trace de magie en elle, Ali frappa absolument toute la prairie de son pouvoir... S'ôtant ainsi de leurs mémoires... A tous..._

_Soudain, la musique commença à se faire entendre et, le souffle court, tout le monde observa les hautes herbes derrière eux, recherchant du regard la mariée... Qui ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre... Lorsqu'il la contempla, Ratigan crut qu'il allait défaillir... Brisby semblait juste... tombée du ciel... Une jolie robe blanche courte, en dentelles, mettait en valeur ses formes superbes, et elle avait attaché un voile en magnifique toile d'araignée à ses cheveux, qui resplendissait au soleil avec les fils. Elle était... parfaite..._

_Pour la seconde fois, il retomba amoureux d'elle, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne voyait plus que Brisby... Plus que sa fiancée... Plus que sa future femme... Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un sourire amoureux vint percer leur visage, déjà débordant de bonheur. _

_Quand elle arriva aux côtés de son fiancé, elle lui lança un sourire parfait, qui le fit encore plus fondre. Magnifique... Le vieux prêtre, affichant un sourire attendri, commença :_

« Mes biens chères sœurs, mes biens chers frères... Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres partagés par le même amour... Amour qui... »

_Les deux tourtereaux entendaient à moitié ses paroles, ne cessant de se lancer des regards amoureux et des sourires complices. N'y tenant plus, Ratigan se pencha vers elle, et murmura à son oreille :_

Soleil de mes jours

Lune de mes nuits

A jamais je te donne mon amour

Belle reine, je t'en prie, dis-moi oui

_A son tour, la souris crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Des larmes de pure joie montèrent à ses yeux, tandis qu'elle scrutait avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait son cher et tendre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait dit « Oui » tout de suite, mais elle se devait d'attendre._

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée désire rajouter quelque chose avant qu'ils ne prononcent leurs promesses, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

_Évidemment, personne n'eût l'idée de dire la moindre chose, au plus grand soulagement des futurs mariés. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, le prêtre demanda :_

« Padraic Ratigan, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Brisby, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare...?

Je le veux, de tout mon cœur... annonça-t-il, tout sourire.

Mme Brisby, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Padraic Ratigan, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare...?

Oui... put-elle seulement dire, au bord des larmes.

Je vous déclare, à présent, mari et femme... acheva-t-il tendrement. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... »

_Ça y était... Enfin... Le bonheur des deux êtres atteignirent enfin leur apogée... Ils étaient unis pour la vie, et plus rien, ni personne, ne pourrait briser leur joie... Le cœur battant, Ratigan releva délicatement le visage de sa bien-aimée, lui souriant amoureusement, les yeux brillants et s'approchant de plus en plus. Ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps, Brisby versa des larmes de joie quand, enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment... Jamais, plus jamais, ils ne seraient séparés..._

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de pleurs et de rires vinrent accueillir le jeune couple. Tous étaient ravis de cette union. Tous... Même la jeune souris, cachée dans les fourrés un peu plus loin..._

_Le sort avait parfaitement fonctionné... Non seulement elle avait pu remonter le temps, mais, en plus, plus personne n'avait le moindre souvenir d'elle... Elle était inexistante pour eux, le mal qu'elle avait causé n'était plus... Et c'était tant mieux... pour eux..._

_Un sourire triste aux lèvres, la petite souris brune se détourna, et disparut dans les fourrés... pleurant... Elle était désormais libre... Mais restait malheureuse... L'unique homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé était marié, et l'avait oublié... C'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir... Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier (Et elle ne le souhaitait pas...), et que ce corps de souris (Qu'elle n'avait pas pu transformer) lui rappellerait toujours les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... Cette famille qu'elle avait chéri... Cette _**adoration**_..._


End file.
